O retorno de Sasuke
by Pah Uchiha-chan
Summary: Sasuke volta para a vila e quer seus amigos de volta. E uma Kunoichi em especial... Rated T por futuros capitulos.
1. Chapter 1 O retorno

_**O retorno de Sasuke.**_

_**By: Pah-Uchiha-chan.**_

**Negrito: Notas da autora.**

_Itálico: Pensamentos._

Normal – Narração e falas.

Sublinhado: Inners.

**Disclaimer: Naruto e os demais personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto-sama. Dá-lhe titio Kishimoto!**

**Sakura's POV.**

— Naruto! Onde você está me levando?

Dá para acreditar nisso?

O baka do Naruto me acorda às 6 e meia da manhã e praticamente me arrasta para fora de casa e eu nem sei onde nós estamos indo ou o que ele quer?

— Calma Sakura-chan! Nós já estamos chegando! Você vai ter uma surpresa.

Que ótimo. Uma surpresa.

— Se for mais uma promoção de ramen eu te mato Naruto!

— Não é promoção de ramen Sakura-chan. Apesar de que isso também seria bom... Enfim, é melhor ainda.

— Você achou alguma coisa melhor do que promoção de ramen?! Isso eu quero ver.

E ele começou a me puxar indo mais rápido.

**Sasuke's POV.**

Eu devo ter ficado pelo menos 2 horas decidindo se iria ou não entrar na vila de Konoha.

Por mais incrível que pareça, eu estava nervoso. MUITO nervoso.

Eu não tinha idéia de como seria recebido.

Também, não é para menos. Depois de 4 anos longe daqui eu não tinha a menor noção de como a vila poderia estar e nem se os meus amigos me aceitariam.

Mas, finalmente eu entrei.

Inner: É só entrar, ir até a Hokage e achar os nossos amigos e acabar com isso. Eu vou até cantar uma música para te encorajar: "I believe I fly! I believe I can touch the Sky!"

_Cala a Boca!_

Mas, quando eu acabei de entrar na vila, mesmo sendo somente 6 da manhã, a "manada" de antigas fãs chegaram correndo em minha direção.

— Sasuke-kun bem-vindo! – fã número 1.

— Sasuke-kun, quer tomar café lá em casa? – fã número 2.

— Não, vem na minha! – fã número 3.

Era só o que me faltava. Eu pensei que elas já tinham crescido.

**Sakura's POV.**

O Naruto me levou até os portões de entrada da vila e lá eu vi um amontoado de garotas em volta de alguma coisa e vi minhas amigas, Ino, Hinata e Tenten nos esperando em um canto.

— Ino, o que está acontecendo lá?

— Quer mesmo saber?

— Claro que quero. Você sabe que eu sou curiosa.

— É que... Veja bem...

— O Sasuke voltou Sakura.

_WHAT THE FUCK HELL?!_

Exatamente querida, ele voltou.

— Você quer ir até lá, Sakura-chan?

— Quer saber Naruto, eu quero sim.

— Tem certeza Sakura-chan?

— Tenho sim Hinata.

Então eu sai em direção ao monte de garotas. É incrível como elas não mudaram nada.

**Sasuke's POV.**

Eu estava tentando controlar as garotas enlouquecidas na minha frente, enquanto o meu Inner continuava cantando aquela coisa de "I believe I can fly!", quando uma garota de cabelos rosa saiu do grupo de fãs alucinadas em volta de mim.

É ELA! É A NOSSA SAKURA-CHAN! VIVA! ELA ESTÁ... LINDA! MAIS DO QUE NUNCA!

_CALA A BOCA! Ela não é nossa! ... ... Mas, é, ela está linda._

— Sakura...

— Sasuke...

_Sem o "kun"? Será que ela já me esqueceu?_

O que você esperava? Você a deixou em um banco da praça em uma noite fria sem nem ao menos dizer um "Adeus" descente. E, além disso, você vivia maltratando a Saki-chan, dizendo que ela era fraca e uma irritante. Não me surpreenderia se ela já estivesse casada com outro e já tivesse um ou dois filhos. Apesar de que eu não gosto muito dessa idéia.

_Casada... Filhos... Outro cara... MAS NEM PENSAR! ELA É MINHA! EU VOU ARREBENTAR A CARA DO DESGRAÇADO QUE TIROU A VIRGINDADE DELA!_

Então você admite que esteja apaixonado por ela? Que a quer?

_O que?! Não! É claro que não! Eu sou um Uchiha, e eu não me apaixono por ninguém... Agora me deixa em paz, ela está na minha frente._

— Quanto tempo...

— É, faz bastante tempo. Sabe, eu tenho um pequeno presente de boas vindas para você, Sasuke.

— Um presente?

— Ahan.

E com isso ela me deu um soco.

O problema em si, não foi nem o soco, mas o fato de que eu fui parar a 200 metros de onde eu estava.

Eu não sabia que ela estava assim tão forte.

Forte, sensual e linda. Já são três qualidades na minha lista.

_Lista? Que lista?_

Uma que eu estou fazendo com as qualidades da Saki-chan, para você ver o quão bonita ela é e o quão perfeita ela é e para você ver o que está perdendo.

_Ótimo... Eu tenho um Inner maluco._

Maluco pela Sakura, só se for.

— É ISSO AI! ESSA É A MINHA SAKI-CHAN!

Gritou uma garota loira, que estava junto do Naruto e de outras duas garotas.

Eu deduzi que a loira deveria ser a Ino e que ela e a Sakura já fez as pazes e são amigas. A de cabelos negros e compridos deveria ser a Hinata, e que o Naruto, que não mudou nada, já devia ter se dado conta dos sentimentos dela por ele, já que os dois estavam abraçados. E a garota de cabelos castanhos só poderia ser Tenten.

— SASUKE-KUN!

Uma das fãs gritou. Será que eu não posso ter um pouquinho de paz?

E, voltando à mudança da Sakura, quando foi que ela se tornou tão forte?

Quando você a abandonou em um maldito banco na praça, numa noite super-fria, ou talvez quando ela passou a ir à academia para ver os caras bombados e musculosos que tem por lá.

_Cala a boca, por favor..._

Eu me levantei e usei um jutsu de transporte para chegar até a torre da Hokage.

**Sakura's POV.**

Eu tenho que admitir, eu me senti MUITO bem quando dei um soco na cara linda dele.

Eu me sentiria melhor se essa cara linda estivesse nos beijando e nos levando para o quarto dele.

_...¬¬... Eu sinceramente prefiro não comentar. Como você consegue ser tão pervertida?_

Querida, eu sou você, e isso também faz de você uma pervertida, esqueceu?

_Mas é só você que fica colocando esses pensamentos idiotas na minha cabeça._

Mas talvez você já tivesse esses pensamentos, mas não soubesse que tinha e eu os trouxe à tona.

_¬¬... Só cala a boca, ok?_

Será que todos os Inners são malucos?

Bom, o Inner do Sasuke é maluco por nós e o do Naruto está comento Ramen instantâneo.

_Perai! O Sasuke tem um Inner? E quanto ao do Naruto, isso não me surpreende._

Tem sim. E ele é maluco por nós. Se quiser checar é só ler as falas anteriores.

_Não, é melhor não, senão eu fujo da história e a Paloma-chan nos mata._

**Relaxa Sakura, você pode ler, mas só depois que o Capitulo acabar.**

EI! Você não pode interferir na história.

**EU sou a autora, então eu faço o que eu quiser.**

Mas você não pode-

***Dá um tapa bem forte na cabeça do Inner da Sakura.***

**Quer fazer mais algum comentário?**

Não senhor. SENHORA! Não senhora.

**Muito bem. Voltando...**

— Ai... Que dor de cabeça...

— Tudo bem Saki?

— Tudo Ino. É só uma dor de cabeça.

— Bom, então vamos Sakura-chan. A Hokage provavelmente vai nos chamar para ir até lá, por causa do Sasuke, então já vamos nos adiantar.

— Tem razão. Vamos Naruto.

**Fim do primeiro Capítulo.**

**E ai minha gente?**

**Nova história!**

**Gostaram do 1° cap.?**

**Espero que sim!**

**DeIxEm ReViEwS!**

**BjOs!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Admitindo e decisões

**Disclaimer: Naruto e os demais personagens não me pertencem nem aos leitores, mas sim ao Kishimoto-sama. Se pertencessem a mim Sasuke, Sakura; Naruto e Hinata já estariam juntos há muito tempo.**

**Negrito: Notas da Autora, ou comentários da mesma.**

_Itálico: Pensamentos._

Sublinhado: Inners.

Normal: Narração.

_**Tudo junto e misturado: Mudança de POV.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**CAPÍTULO 2!**_

_**Sasuke's POV.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Toc, Toc, Toc.

— Entre!

E assim eu adentrei na sala da Hokage.

A mulher loira de olhos castanhos e seios estupidamente grandes me olhou como se eu fosse um ALIEN ou alguma nova espécie de animal muito rara e estranha.

Bem, talvez seja porque você é mesmo uma coisa muito rara e estranha.

_¬¬... Hn..._

Não "Hn" pra mim! E o que demônios significa "Hn"? Isso sequer é uma silaba! Quem dirá uma palavra!

_Hn..._

Sabe... É uma perda total de tempo falar com você...

_Então pare de falar!_

RÁ! Eu consegui!

_Conseguiu o quê?_

Fazer você falar outra coisa a não ser "Hn".

_Hn..._

DESISTO! VOU CANTAR QUE EU GANHO MAIS! "I believe I fly! I believe-

_Se eu deixar de falar "Hn" você para de cantar essa música?_

Paro!

_Ótimo!_

Vamos testar: Você ama a Sakura-chan?

_Hum..._

"I BELIEVE I CAN-

_Você não pode cantar essa música. Eu disse "Hum" e não "Hn", então eu ainda estou dentro do acordo._

Tudo bem, eu canto outra. "You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset-

_Mas que música é essa?_

"You belong with me", da Taylor Swift.

_Pelo amor de Kami… Se vai cantar, pelo menos cante algo que preste._

_

* * *

  
_

**(Notinha: Eu adoro Taylor Swift gente, mas aqui na fic o Sasuke não gosto. Nada contra ela, porque eu adoro as músicas dela, ok? Voltando...)**

**

* * *

  
**

Ei! Eu lembrei de uma coisa!

_O que?_

A Tsunade já falou alguma coisa? Nós estamos conversando aqui a um tempão e eu ainda não a ouvi dizer nada.

Verdade... Até que o meu Inner não é tão inútil assim...

HEY! EU AINDA ESTOU AQUI!

Enfim... Até que meu Inner não é tão inútil assim. A Tsunade ainda não falou nada, e isso já está se tornando meio incomodo.

IH! OLHA DE NOVO!

Essa não! Os punhos dela começaram a se formar. E ela parece com raiva!

CÓDIGO T! CÓDIGO T! ISSO NÃO É UM TREINAMENTO! TODOS AOS SEUS POSTOS! INICIANDO PROCEDIMENTO DE EVACUAÇÃO!

PRIMEIRO PASSO: REZAR!

SEGUNDO PASSO: SE AFASTAR BEM DEVAGAR!

TERCEIRO PASSO: CORRER E GRITAR FEITO UMA GAROTINHA PRA BEM LONGE DELA!

— Uchiha... Então você voltou...

— É o que parece...

— Já matou o Itachi?

— Já. E como bônus eu matei também Deidara, Orochimaru e Kabuto.

— Hum... Muito bom. Apesar disso, você sabe que vou ter que te punir, não é?

— Sei. E aceito qualquer punição.

— Muito bem. SHIZUNE!

— Sim Tsunade-sama.

— Mande chamar Sakura e Naruto aqui imediatamente.

— Não será necessário Tsunade-sama. Eles já estão aqui.

Dito isso ambos entraram.

Naruto com a sua cara e seu sorriso idiotas de sempre, mas a Sakura estava diferente. Ela não sorria. Nem mesmo seus olhos diziam se ela estava ou não feliz por me ver. Mas considerando o Soco que ela me deu mais cedo, aposto que não.

Mas... Aquilo nos olhos dela... Parecia Raiva, ódio, rancor, desilusão e dor...

Não. Aquela não poderia ser a Sakura. A Sakura que eu conhecia sempre era meiga, gentil, adorável e feliz. Não seria possível que aquela Sakura fosse capaz de sentir todos aqueles sentimentos.

Realmente. Não seria se você não a tivesse deixado inconsciente no banco frio de uma praça, a mercê de um tarado, psicopata ou sei lá mais o que... E, por que você liga?

_Eu não ligo, é só que... É só que..._

Não tem como explicar não é? Você se importa com ela. Sempre se importou. Mas o desejo de vingança sempre te cegou. Você nunca nem percebeu isso. Mas agora que cumpriu sua missão, você está começando a notar sentimentos que nem sabia que existiam.

_Ta legal! Eu admito! Eu tenho sentimentos por ela. Eu me importo com ela. E... Ah! Sim! Eu estou Apaixonado por ela! Feliz?_

MUITO!

— Sakura, Naruto, eu chamei vocês aqui para decidir a pena de Sasuke Uchiha.

Tsunade disse.

— Ele abandonou a vila e se juntou a um criminoso de rank S, e isso é um crime gravíssimo, mas, mesmo assim, ele matou 2 membros da Akatsuki, Orochimaru e seu assistente, Kabuto. Mas, ainda assim, ele deve ser punido.

Disse Tsunade.

— O que você sugere Tsunade. – Perguntou Naruto. Incrível, ele parecia realmente serio. Então, ele finalmente amadureceu... Bem, nem tanto, mas, já é um começo.

— Bem, prisão não é uma opção bem apropriada.

— Shinshou, eu tenho uma sugestão.

— Diga Sakura.

— Bem, ele poderia ser mantido como um gennin pelo próximo ano e somente ser mandado para missões de nível C e D, acompanhado por um ANBU, é claro.

— Que bom que a Sakura-chan é inteligente, senão nós ficaríamos aqui uma década decidindo isso. Eu acho que a idéia dela é muito boa, Tsunade-sama.

— Hum... Também estou de acordo Naruto. Essa me parece uma punição adequada. Muito bem, Sasuke Uchiha, você já sabe a sua punição, então, irá cumpri-la a risca. No fim de sua sentença, eu irei decidir se você merece ou não ser promovido. Entendido?

— Sim Tsunade-sama.

Bem, não é tão ruim quanto parece.

— Sakura Haruno.

— Sim Shinshou?

— Tenho uma nova missão para você.

— E qual seria essa, shinshou?

— Você será a vigia de Sasuke Uchiha. Vá a todos os lugares que ele for e não o perca de vista. Sei que você, como uma de minhas melhores ANBUS e ninjas médica poderá cumpri-la.

— M-mas, shinshou? Porque eu?

— Eu já disse Sakura. Você é uma ninja poderosa e é uma das melhores que eu tenho. Agora, você aceita essa missão?

Eu pude notar que ela estava relutante. Pelo jeito ela não queria ser a minha "vigia".

Mas eu queria, e muito que ela aceitasse aquela missão. Assim, pelo menos eu poderia passar algum tempo com ela.

* * *

_**Sakura's POV.**_

Como podem fazer isso comigo?

Eu só dei a sugestão da punição, mas eu não queria ser a pessoa que iria vigiar o Sasuke.

Eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Deixa de ser boba! Aceita logo! Assim nós passamos mais tempo com o Sasuke-gostoso-kun...

"_Sasuke-gostoso-kun"?! De onde saiu isso?_

De nós querida! Você viu como ele está LINDO-MARAVILHOSO-NÃO-SOU-LAVADEIRA-MAS-ADORO-O-TANQUINHO-DELE, não viu?

_É, ele está lindo sim, mas isso não significa que eu queira me jogar nos braços dele. Eu não sou mais aquela garotinha idiota, fraca e irritante de anos atrás._

Exatamente. Você agora é uma mulher forte, independente e linda, mas, fala sério, o Sasuke-kun é um bofe escândalo. Ela é simplesmente Tudo de bom. Com ele eu até tiraria sua virgindade.

_¬¬ Por favor... Não fala mais nada não! Eu tenho o problema de aceitar ou não a missão pra resolver._

Eu já falei! Aceita! Pensa bem... Você vai ficar junto do homem mais lindo e gostoso de toda Konoha por um bom tempo e pode até rolar alguma coisa bem mais caliente entre vocês. Se eu fosse você, eu aceitava. E eu SOU você.

* * *

_**FIM!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Gostaram? Espero que sim!**

**O que vocês acham que a Sakura vai fazer?**

**Aceitar ou recusar a missão?**

**Mandem Reviews!**

**BjOs!**


	3. Chapter 3 Dicidido

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

**Negrito: Notas da autora**

_Itálico: Pensamentos_

Sublinhado: Inners.

_**Tudo junto: Mudança de POV ou um flashback.**_

Normal: Narração.

* * *

"Quando morrer me enterre de pé, pois passei toda minha vida de joelhos." - Retirada do livro a Bruxa de Portobello de Paulo Coelho.

* * *

_**Sakura's POV.**_

_**Flashback**_

Eu já falei! Aceita! Pensa bem... Você vai ficar junto do homem mais lindo e gostoso de toda Konoha por um bom tempo e pode até rolar alguma coisa bem mais caliente entre vocês. Se eu fosse você, eu aceitava. E eu SOU você.

_**Flashback off.**_

_Quer saber. Eu vou aceitar, mas não para passar tempo com ele._

Como assim?

_Se eu aceitar a missão, eu vou ficar no comando, certo?_

Bem... Certo.

_Sendo assim, o Sasuke terá que fazer tudo o que eu quiser, certo?_

Certo.

_Então eu vou fazer o _grande _**Uchiha Sasuke**__ se ajoelhar um pouco._

Essa não! Você está deixando o seu lado malvado ter o controle, não está?

_Pode ter certeza de que eu estou..._

Tudo bem... Aceite a missão e vamos ver onde isso leva.

— Sakura, você aceita ou não a missão?

— Aceito Tsunade-sama.

Nossa... Se eu não fosse você eu diria que foi outra Sakura falando. Você tinha que ter visto a cara de sou-decidida-e-durona-então-não-mexa-comigo que você fez.

_Eu sou a nova e melhorada Sakura. Tenho que ser assim. Eu não posso demonstrar fraqueza pero do Uchiha agora._

Manda ver...

— Pois bem então Sakura, você está encarregada de vigiar o Uchiha. Não o perca de vista, entendido?

— Hai, Tsunade-sama.

* * *

_**Sasuke's POV.**_

Eu vou ficar com a Saki-chan! Eu vou ficar com a Saki-chan! GO SASUKE!

_É muito bom. Mas, ainda assim, por que ela está com aquele brilho malvado nos olhos?_

Uh-o. Isso só pode querer dizer uma coisa.

_Ela vai me torturar até eu implorar por misericórdia. Mas... Quer saber? Eu não ligo. Contanto que eu possa passar meu tempo com ela, eu estou legal._

É assim que se fala.

— Dispensados. Lembre-se Sakura, não o perca de vista.

— Pode deixar. Vamos Sasuke.

_De novo sem o "kun"._

— Vamos.

— Hei Sakura-chan! Não esquece! Mais tarde no Ichiraku!

— Como poderia esquecer Naruto? Esse é o nosso ritual De todas as sextas.

— Então eu te vejo lá! Vou voltar para a Hinata!

— Tchau Naruto!

— Tchau Sakura-chan! Tchau Teme!

— Hn. Dobe.

— Bem, Sasuke, eu vou te explicar algumas regras. 1. Você vai morar no meu apartamento, cujo eu mantenho muito limpinho, então você não ouse sujar-lo. E se sujar, limpe. 2. Não atrapalhe a minha vida. Eu tenho emprego e amigos e gosto de sair com eles, então não dê uma de criança que não quer sair de casa e me acompanhe. 3. Você TEM que seguir TODAS as minhas ordens, caso não queria sofrer. Acredite em mim, se eu quiser eu posso te deixar em coma no hospital respirando por um aparelho pelo resto da sua vida, então não seja burro e não se meta comigo.

_Wow... Ok então... O que aconteceu com a Sakura amorosa que eu conhecia?_

Ela se mudou para o Alaska.

— Hn. Como quiser.

— E mais uma coisa. Tente não fazer "hn" pra mim, porque isso me deixa profundamente irritada.

— Vou tentar.

— Ótimo.

— E, Sakura?

— Sim?

— Obrigado.

— Sasuke, não estou fazendo isso por você. Eu estou fazendo isso pelo enorme prazer que vou sentir quando ver você sofrendo pelas minhas mãos, exatamente como vocÊ fez comigo. Agora vamos. Você ainda faz parte do time 7 e toda sexta-feira nós vamos ao Ichiraku passar um tempinho juntos.

* * *

_**Sakura's POV.**_

_Sasuke, Sasuke... Você não faz idéia de como você vai sofrer na minha mão.

* * *

_

_**FIM!

* * *

**_

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Mandem Reviews e obrigada por terem lido.**


	4. Chapter 4 Especial de Ano Novo!

_**Especial de Ano Novo!!**_

**Antes de mais nada gostaria de desejar a todos no site um Feliz Ano novo.**

**Que 2010 seja repleto de alegrias, emoções, muito amor e carinho. E, é claro, muito dinheiro no bolso e fogos de artifício. Hahaha**

**Espero que todos tenham um ótimo 2010 e que todos os autores continuem postando suas maravilhosas e inspiradoras estórias.**

**Parabéns a todos por todas as conquistas desse ano que se passou e vamos esperar que mais conquistas venham nesse ano que se inicia.**

**Com carinho, Pah-Uchiha-chan.**

**Feliz 2010!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não em pertence. Ele pertence ao Kishimoto-sama. Mas o Sasuke não é o Naruto, então ele me pertence. Hahahaha.**

**Negrito: Autora.**

_Itálico: Pensamentos._

Sublinhado: Inners.

_**Tudo junto e misturado: Mudança de POV ou um flashback ou um sonho.**_

Normal: Narração e falas.

**Especial de ano novo!**

_**Sasuke POV.**_

_**Narração do sonho dele.**_

— _**Sasuke-kuunn...**_

— _**Sakura? Cadê você?**_

_**Tudo estava escuro. Eu não sabia onde eu estava nem o que estava acontecendo ou o porque de eu estar ali, mas eu estava. E a única coisa de que tinha certeza no momento é que a Sakura estava ali comigo.**_

_**Foi ai que eu senti alguém tapar maus olhos por trás de mim e quando senti um corpo colado ao meu, em uma espécie de abraço.**_

— _**Adivinha quem é Sasuke-kuunn...**_

— _**Sakura, o que você está fazendo? Onde nós estamos?**_

— _**Hihihi... Não se preocupe Sasuke-kun, você não precisa saber onde nós estamos. Você vai gostar de tudo...**_

— _**Sakura. O que-**_

_**Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ela já havia me virado de frente para ela e eu percebi que ela estava só de sutiã e calçinha.**_

_**Antes que eu pudesse argumentar com ela, Sakura começou a me beijar.**_

_**Mas, de repente nós nos separamos e ela começou a chamar o meu nome...**_

— _**Sasuke...**_

— _**Sasuke...**_

— SASUKE! ACORDA!

E eu acabei acordando, já que ela jogou um copo de água gelada na minha cara.

— ACORDEI! ACORDEI!

— Já estava na hora garoto! Anda logo! Arruma-se! Hoje tem a festa de Ano Novo e nós temos que ajudar na preparação. Não demore.

— Ok...

Quando ela saiu do meu quarto eu fiquei sentado na cama, olhando pela janela. O dia estava lindo, isso com certeza. Mas, só depois de alguns segundos e eu reparei que estava com um pequeno probleminha no meio das minhas pernas.

Levantei-me rápido e fui em direção ao banheiro. Eu tinha que dar um jeito naquilo antes que alguém visse. E também tinha que rezar para que a Sakura não tivesse visto. Afinal, ela foi o motivo do meu pequeno problema...

Apesar de que eu acho que não sou somente eu que tenho esse problema com ela. Logo que nós saímos do prédio da Hokage eu vi VÁRIOS caras olhando para a Sakura e, literalmente, a despindo com os olhos.

What did you wanted dude? Ela é linda, tem um corpo escultural, um rosto lindo, olhos fantásticos, o cabelo mais sedoso que eu já vi, é inteligente, educada, gentil e forte. Todo homem de Konoha fica doido por ela. Só fico imaginando como o Lee é agora. Se antes ela já era maluco pela Sakura agora ele deve ser Obcecado.

_Mas é bom que ele não se atreva a chegar perto dela. Ela é minha e só minha. E isso serve para todos ou outros pervertidos que ficaram olhando para ela. Eu sei que ela não liga para nenhum deles, mas ainda assim eu não quero nenhum babaca imaginando como seria ver a Sakura sem roupas. Só eu posso fazer isso._

Calma cara. Primeiro você tem que recuperar a confiança dela, depois você tem que se transformar no namorado dela. Por fim, você a leva pra cama. Entendeu o plano?

_Entendi. Entendi que você é um doido._

Doido pela Saki-chan.

— Sasuke! Anda logo! Temos que sair!

— Já vou!

Eu tenho que parar de discutir com o meu Inner. Não quero que a Sakura fique irritada. Eu ainda me lembro do que ela fez a uma pobre árvore quando ela ficou irritada.

Enfim, é melhor eu ir indo...

_**6 horas depois....**_

Caramba... Se eu não fosse obrigado a ajudar naquela joça eu nunca teria ido até lá...

Era fita pra lá, balão pra cá, comida ali, bebida acolá...

Enfim, Pelo menos agora acabou e eu só tenho que me vestir para a festa de fim de ano.

Eu sinceramente não quero ir, mas eu preciso para ter certeza de que nenhum engraçadinho vai tentar fazer alguma coisa com a _minha_ Sakura.

Eu vesti uma camisa branca e calças jeans. É estranho não usar aquelas roupas ninjas, mas também é um alivio.

Pelo visto eu sou o primeiro a ficar pronto, já que a Sakura não está na sala.

— Já está pronto?

Quando eu me virei eu me deparei com o anjo mais lindo descendo as escadas. Uma fada perfeita. Graciosa, firme e linda, além de encantadora. Ela vestia um vestido branco que ficava um pouco acima do joelho, com detalhes rosa e uma sandália vermelha. Eu nunca havia visto a Sakura sem as suas roupas ninjas, mas ela ficava maravilhosa, com ou sem elas. Eu também nunca a vi de maquiagem, mas ela também fica maravilhosa com ou sem ela.

E eu normalmente já tenho vontade de beijar os lábios naturalmente rosados dela, mas com agora está sendo quase impossível resistir. Não sei que batom ela passou, mas só a visão daquela boquinha vermelha e carnuda está me deixando louco. Vou ter que ter MUITO autocontrole para não beijá-la.

— Então Sasuke, admirando a vista?

— Bem, não tenho culpa se você está linda.

_Eu disse isso mesmo?_

_**Sakura's POV.**_

_Ele disse isso mesmo?_

Disse sim querida! AWN! ELE TE AMA!

_Cala a Boca!_

Droga! Eu fiquei vermelha agora!

Não Sakura! Não pense nisso! Você não pode gostar de ser elogiada por ele!

Você o odeia, lembre-se disso.

Você pode dizer isso quantas vezes quiser, mas você sabe que nunca será verdade.

Eu não quero admitir, mas o meu Inner tem razão. Eu não posso odiá-lo. Eu quero, mas não consigo. Não ele.

Droga! Eu preciso! Eu não posso me machucar de novo!

Olha, dessa vez eu vou falar sério. Você está complicando tudo. Você já pensou que ele pode ter voltado por você? Você já pensou que ele pode ter criado sentimentos fortes por você? Você já pensou que ele pode te **amar**?

Sasuke? Amar-me? Impossível...

Ou será que não é tão impossível assim?

_**Fim!**_

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**FELIZ 2010!**

**MUITA PAZ, ALEGRIA E MUITOS FOGOS DE ARTIFICIO E DINHEIRO NO BOLSO!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Nem sei

**Disclaimer: Não fui eu quem criou o Naruto. Eu não desenho tão bem assim.**

**Acho que vocês já sabem o que Negrito, Itálico, Sublinhado, etc. significam.**

**Enfim, vamos começar.**

OBS. Vou colocar aqui porque sei que vocês não leêm o final... Efim, são meia noite e poco, então é bom que gostem da fic.

_**Sakura's POV.**_

_**Flashback.**_

Eu não quero admitir, mas o meu Inner tem razão. Eu não posso odiá-lo. Eu quero, mas não consigo. Não ele.

Droga! Eu preciso! Eu não posso me machucar de novo!

Olha, dessa vez eu vou falar sério. Você está complicando tudo. Você já pensou que ele pode ter voltado por você? Você já pensou que ele pode ter criado sentimentos fortes por você? Você já pensou que ele pode te **amar**?

Sasuke? Amar-me? Impossível...

Ou será que não é tão impossível assim?

_**Flashback off.**_

_Não! Isso É impossível. Sasuke Uchiha não ama ninguém._

Você continua dizendo isso, mas quem sabe os ano que ele passou com a cobra pervertida não o fizeram ver o quanto o amor e amizade são essenciais?

_Eu... Eu não sei o que pensar._

— Hn... Obrigada pelo elogio. Vamos?

— Vamos...

_**Sasuke's POV.**_

_Idiota! Idiota! Eu não devia ter feito aquele elogio._

Relaxa dude. Mulheres adoram receber elogios. *Relaxando deitado numa rede*

_Mas então por que ela esta com pressa para chegar na festa e se livrar de mim?_

Porque ela está envergonhada e não quer que você saiba.

_Atah... Assim sim. (_**Ai vem o Chaves, Chaves, Chaves... Hahaha, maus, não pude me conter...)**

Quando chegamos ao salão onde iria ocorrer a festa de inicio de ano **(Eu sei que hoje é dia 3, bom, tah certo que ainda é meia noite e 8, mas enfim, é dia 3. mas dêem um desconto pra mim, eu estava com os familiares aqui em casa até ontem.)** já havia música tocando e já havia várias pessoas dançando. Alguns estavam se beijando em um canto, mas enfim, isso não é da minha conta.

Exatamente, a única coisa que é da nossa conta é não deixar nenhum engraçadinho se aproximar da Saki-chan e se pá dar um beijo nela.

_Hn... É, pode ser..._

— Sasuke-kun!

Ah não! Ela não! Por que tinha que ser ela? Justo ela?

— O que você quer Karin?

— Você lindinho... **(Por favor, levem na malicia... XD)**

— Karin, você quer me dar uma prova do quanto você gosta de mim?

— Claro Sasuke-kun!

— Vá até o Brasil a pé e volte. **(Hum... Vai ser uma caminhada bem longa... XD)**

— TAH BOM! JÁ VOLTO! **(Fazer o quê? Uma vez uma retardada, sempre uma retardada... Que triste... Perai! É a Karin! Eu não fico triste por ela! Já vai tarde minha filha! = =')**

**E assim ela saiu correndo para ir em direção ao Brasil. A pé. Detalhe: Todos observando a cena... Que lindo...**

* * *

Ela foi mesmo fazer isso?

Acho que sim dude...

_Inacreditável..._

Mas, de repente ela volta...

— Sasuke-kun, quanto de água eu tenho que levar?

— 3 galões de vinte litros.

— Tah bom! Já volto!

E ela foi novamente...

_De novo, Inacreditável..._

... ¬¬' Pela primeira vez na vida, eu estou sem comentários.

_Hn..._

I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!

_Por que você está cantando isso?!?!?!_

Porque você fez "Hn" pra mim de novo.

_Que ótimo... Eu tenho um Inner que é um bebê chorão..._

Dude, eu sou você, então isso também faz de você um bebê chorão...

_Hn..._

I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I-

_CALA A BOCA!!_

Tah bom, jácalei…

**4 horas de festa depois…**

Que beleza que é isso... Um ser humano passa 6 horas arrumando tudo para passar só 4 horas aproveitando a festa e ainda ter que ver todo o seu trabalho destruído por causa de uma briga estúpida... Você é má sabia Pah-chan...

**Eu sei querido... Agora volta a ler o script que eu te dei. Eu não te pago para ficar na moleza.**

Mas você nem me paga...

**Pago sim Sasuke-kun. Eu deixo você ficar com a Sakura-chan e ainda faço fics sobre vocês. Isso é mais do que suficiente.**

Pequeno detalhe: Não dá para comprar nada com isso.

**Mas você é só um personagem imaginário de um mangá. Você não precisa de dinheiro. Se quiser pede pro Kishimoto-sama dar mesada pra você. Ele é seu criador e pode desenhar isso.**

Então me fala Kishimoto, porque você não me dá grana?

_**Kishimoto: É... Hn... Bem... *Sai correndo para não dar explicações a um personagem inventado por ele mesmo.***_

**Isso não responde a pergunta... Enfim Sasuke, volte a ler o script antes que eu fique zangada!**

AH! NÃO! TUDO MENOS ISSO! EU LEIO! EU LEIO!

Caham... Enfim, voltando à história...

— Então Sasuke, vamos voltar para a minha casa? **(Não leva na malicia! Tarde demais...; p)**

— Vamos... A festa já acabou mesmo...

Enfim, encurtando um pouco, nós chegamos na casa da Sakura, tomamos banho **(Olha a malicia...), **mas não juntos **(ahhhhhh....) **e fomos dormir.

Mas eu ainda tenho uma promessa de fim de ano para cumprir...

_**Flashback.**_

— _**Tah legal pessoal! Daqui a 2 minutos será oficialmente ano novo! Pensem no que querem para fazer a promessa da virada de ano!**_

_**Porque o Naruto ainda fala gritando é uma coisa que eu nunca entendi, mas enfim, está quase na hora e eu já sei o que pedir para o ano novo.**_

— _**3! 2! 1! Feliz ano novo!!**_

_**Promessa de ano novo do Sasuke: Reconquistar o amor da Sakura a qualquer custo.**_

_**Flashback off.**_

_Eu vou realizar essa promessa nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça._

_E vou começar amanhã bem cedo._

É assim que se fala dude! Otimismo hoje e sempre!

*Virando os olhos.*

_**FIM!**_

**Naruto: **Hey Pah-chan, porque você não faz uma fic minha e da Hinata, para variar?

**Pah: **Hum... Posso pensar no caso... Se surgir uma idéia, eu faço sim...

**Naruto: **DETTEBAYO!

**Hinata: **Naruto-kun, não grite! Isso faz o nosso ouvido doer...

**Naruto: **Desculpa Hinata-chan. *Dá um selinho na Hinata.*

**Pah: **Awn... Que coisinha mais catita...

**Sasuke: **Hn... Finalmente o Dobe virou um homem...

**Naruto: **Teme, eu só não quebro a tua cara agora porque: 1) A Paloma iria me matar depois. 2) Você é necessário no anime. 3) Eu não iria querer uma Sakura brava me batendo.

**Sakura: **Escolha inteligente Naruto.... OH MEU DEUS! VOCÊ FEZ UMA ESCOLHA INTELIGENTE! AHHHH! É O APOCALIPSE! SALVEM-SE! CORRAM POR SUAS VIDAS!

**Naruto: **Ai... Essa doeu...

**Sakura: **Desculpa Naruto, mas é que é MUITO raro ver você pensar em alguma coisa ou fazer algum comentário inteligente... Mas meus parabéns. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo você disse algo inteligente...

**Naruto: **Obrigado... HEY!

**Paloma: **Ai Deus meu... Hinata, dá um jeito?

**Hinata: *salvando o dia* **Calma Naruto-kun... ***Dá um selinho nele, e o Naruto se acalma.* (Ufa...)**

**Paloma: **De novo: Awn... Que coisinha mais catita...

**Karin: **EI! Espera um instante ai!

**Paloma: **Ai caramba... Felicidade de pobre dura pouco... Que é Karin?

**Karin: **Eu não sei qual é o clima no Brasil. Que roupa eu visto para ir pra lá provar o meu amor pelo Sasuke?

**Paloma: **¬¬' Está quente aqui.

**Karin: **Então tah bom! Brigadinha! Já vou indo, mas eu volto Sasuke-kun!

**Sasuke: **Inacreditável...

**Sakura: **Eu que o diga... Eu já fiz isso com o Lee uma vez. Mandei-o para o Paraguay...

**Sasuke: *olhinhos brilhando porque acha que a concorrência pela Sakura vai diminuir* **E deu certo?

**Sakura: **Deu durante 5 horas. Mas com a velocidade inumana dele, ele voltou rapidinho.

**Sasuke: **Kuso!

**Naruto: Enfim, deixem reviews para essa autora antes que ela fique brava e desconte na gente.**

**Hinata: Isso ai, por favor, façam isso... E eu sei se estão fazendo, porque eu vejo tudo com o meu Byakugan.**

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**Sakura: Sasuke, fala alguma coisa...**

**Sasuke: Ok... Deixem uma review para a Paloma-chan, senão eu ativo o Sharingan em vocês...**

**Sakura: E, por fim, deixem uma review senão vocês terão um gostinho da minha força...**

**Paloma: Vocês ouviram os personagens. DeIxEm ReViEwS!**

**Kisses and bye, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 Abrindo seu Coração

**UHUUUU!!!! JÁ TENHO UMA REVIEW!!!!!**

***Fazendo a dançinha da vitória.***

**Sakura: Enquanto a Paloma está fazendo a dançinha da vitória, nós, os personagens, gostaríamos de agradecer a thasa UH'S2 por ter dado a essa baka chamada Paloma a primeira review na história dela.**

**Sakura, Naruto e Hinata: VALEW THASA UH'S2!! NÓS TE ADORAMOS!**

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**Sakura: Sasuke, fala alguma coisa...**

**Sasuke: Hn... Obrigado.**

**Naruto: Esqueça. Isso é tudo que você vai arrancar dele.**

**Hinata: Enfim, indo direto ao assunto: Naruto não pertence à Paloma e sim ao papi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto: OI PAIZÃO!**

**Paloma: Obrigada pessoal. Enfim, como a Hinata disse, vamos direto ao ponto. Personagens, em suas marcações. Todo mundo decorou o script certo? Certo. Luzes, Câmera, Ação!**

**Naruto: FILMA EU GALVÃO!**

**Todos: NARUTO!**

**Naruto: Tah bom, tah bom, parei...**

**Paloma: Ótimo... Começando...

* * *

**

_**Flashback...**_

_Eu vou realizar essa promessa nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça._

_E vou começar amanhã bem cedo._

É assim que se fala dude! Otimismo hoje e sempre!

*Virando os olhos.*

_**Flashback off...

* * *

**_

_**Sasuke's POV.**_

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

*Acerta o despertador bem forte e quebra o coitado...*

3 minutos depois.

— Sasuke... Acorda... *Chacoalha ele bem de leve.* **(Pra quem não entendeu a Sakura está tentando acordar o Sasuke, mas ele não gosta de levantar cedo.)**

Sasuke: *Vira e fica de costas pra ela.*

— Sasuke... Acorda.

Sasuke: *Enfia a cara no travesseiro*

— Sasuke Uchiha! Acorda Agora!

— Hn... Só mais 5 minutos mãe.....

— Sasuke... *Suspiro* Você me obriga a isso.

*Dá um mega chacoalhão atômico nele.*

— TERREMOTO!

— ¬¬ Não é terremoto Sasuke-kun. É que você não queria acordar e eu tive que te dar um mega chacoalhão atômico. Daqueles que eu dou no Naruto pra ele acordar.

— Atah... Entendi...

Esperai! Ela me chamou de "Sasuke-kun"...

É ISSO AI CARA! ELA NOS CHAMOU DE "SASUKE-KUN"! É NÓIS DA FITA GALVÃO!

Inconscientemente eu comecei a sorrir. Um sorriso de verdade. Daqueles que eu não dava a um bom tempo...

— Por que está sorrindo, Sasuke-kun?

— Porque você voltou a me chamar de "Sasuke-kun". E eu sentia falta disso.

Dalhe garoto... Manda ver!

Quando eu disse isso ela corou. Eu já disse que ela fica linda corada? Não? Então eu digo agora: Ela fica linda corada.

Mais do que ela já é.

Enfim...

— Hum... É, foi sem querer... Mas... Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

— Pode fazer duas, porque uma você já fez.

*Sorriso e risadinha* — Obrigada, gentil senhor... Enfim, eu só queria saber desde quando você gosta que eu te chame assim. Antes de você partir você sempre me repreendia por eu te chamar de "Sasuke-kun".

— Sakura... É... Complicado.

— Acho que eu sou capaz de entender. **(Plágio de Crepúsculo! Muahahahahah)**

— *Suspiro* **(Lembrem de que eles estão no quarto do Sasuke, na casa da Sakura, sozinho e que, por uma PEQUENA falha minha, esqueci de dizer que a Sakura está usando uma camisola de seda branca quase transparente que fica acima do joelho e que o Sasuke está só com uma calça preta sem camisa... Ufa... Cansei... Enfim, voltando...) **Bem, já que insiste...

* * *

_**Começando a contar pra ela...**_**(Não terá travessões aqui, mas o Sasuke está falando tudo isso para a Sakura.)**

Bom, quando nós estávamos na academia, eu realmente não gostava nem um pouco de você. E não era só de você, mas também de todas as outras fãs que eu tinha. Eu odiava o jeito meloso que vocês chamavam o meu nome, as perseguições e tudo o mais.

Quando nós fomos colocados na mesma equipe eu achei que não ia sobreviver um dia sequer com você na minha cola o tempo todo. E no começo foi muito difícil. Você vivia tão agarrada em mim que eu até achava que um dia não ia mais dar pra te tirar de perto de mim.

Mas, com o passar do tempo, você deixou de ser aquela fã alucinada, perseguidora e ridícula. Você passou a ser mais... Normal. E eu agradecia mentalmente por isso. Você sempre se preocupou demais comigo, mas também passou a se preocupar com todos os outros membros do time. Acho que você nem tinha notado, mas você já tinha amadurecido bastante.

Conviver com você passou a ser mais suportável e, mesmo que eu não admitisse para ninguém, nem para mim mesmo, eu me importava com você. E ainda me importo.

E o seu jeito de falar o meu nome também mudou. Não era mais o mesmo jeito que aquelas loucas me chamam. Quando elas falam o meu nome com o sufixo "Kun" é como se elas quisessem dizer que eu sou delas e isso me enoja. Mas, depois do nosso tempo no time 7, quando você chamava o meu nome com o mesmo sufixo, eu não sentia mais aquela paixão adolescente e sim carinho, compaixão, amor e preocupação. Coisas que eu não sentia vindo de uma pessoa desde a morte da minha mãe.

Você não dizia o meu nome como se aquilo fosse uma forma de dizer que eu era seu. Você dizia o meu nome de uma forma que queria dizer que você se preocupava comigo e queria que eu fosse feliz, pelo menos uma vez.

Foi desse momento em diante que eu passei a gostar de todas as vezes que você me chamava de "Sasuke-kun".

* * *

— Uau... Sasuke... Isso é... Muito.... Emocionante...

— Você não me ama mais não é?

— Sasuke... É...

Toc. Toc. Toc.

— Eu vou atender a porta. O café já está pronto.

_Droga! Agora que eu ia saber se ela me ama ou não! Porcaria!_

EU AMOLDIÇOO O MALDITO QUE BATEU NESSA PORCARIA DE PORTA!!!

* * *

_**Na porta....**_

— Oi Sakura!

— Oi Ino! Tudo bem?

— Tudo e você?

— Tudo. Então, o que te traz aqui?

— Nada não, eu só queria saber se você pode me emprestar aquele seu vestido vermelho. É que hoje eu vou sair com o Kiba e eu não tenho nenhuma roupa que preste.

— Tudo bem, sem problemas. Entra que eu já vou lá buscar o vestido. Você tem algum sapato que combine ou quer que eu te empreste também?

— Obrigada, mas o Sapato eu tenho. Assim como o resto dos acessórios. Só preciso do vestido mesmo.

— Ok.

*Vai até o quarto, pega o vestido e volta.*

— Mas, onde ele vai te levar Ino?

— Sabe aquele novo restaurante chique que abriu há umas semanas atrás?

— Sei.

— Então, é lá.

— Nossa... Desculpa aê....

— Imagina, está desculpada... Hahahaha...

— Hahaha... Enfim, quer ajuda para se arrumar.

— Não precisa não Saki. Mas obrigada mesmo assim. É melhor eu ir indo, caso eu não queira chegar atrasada.

— Tudo bem então. Eu te levo até a porta.

— Obrigada Saki. Você salvou a minha vida. *Dá um beijo estalado na bochecha dela* Tchau!

— Tchau Ino! Boa sorte!

* * *

_**De volta com o Sasuke...**_

Então dude. Você pode fazer isso: Esperar ela voltar para o seu quarto, tascar um beijo nela, esperar pela reação e se for boa é só deixar rolar.

_Esquece... Isso não vai funcionar. Ela pode achar que eu só estou usando ela para reconstruir meu clã._

Então dá uma de romântico. O caminho começa assim: Na largada: Você faz o café da manhã e leva pra ela na cama. Ai você vira a direita na rua "compre em lindo buquê de flores de dê para ela." Depois é só dar uma paradinha na loja de jóias. Então, você vira a esquerda no quarteirão do "Leve-a para jantar" e no final você chega na rua dos "Beijos apaixonados". TA-DA!

_Hum... Pode dar certo..._

Bem, não foi você que fez o café, mas em compensação você se abriu com ela, mostrando que você confia na Saki-chan, e isso também vale. Agora, flores.

_Calma tio. Ainda temos um longo dia pela frente...

* * *

_

_**Fim!**_

_**Bom, eu acho que esse capítulo não ficou muito bom, mas espero que tenham gostado.**_

**Sakura: Sasuke, eu gosto de rosas vermelhas.**

**Sasuke: Hn... *Fazendo uma nota mental disso, para o futuro...***

**Naruto: Por que a Ino apareceu nesse capítulo e eu não?!**

**Paloma: Porque alguém tinha que interromper o momento, e eu simplesmente não queria que fosse você o bobalhão a fazer isso.**

**Naruto: Atah... Bom, tudo bem. Brigadão!**

**Paloma: Di nadinha.**

**Hinata: Bom, acho que já podemos acabar por aqui. Lembrem-se, deixem reviews!**

**Naruto: Isso ai! Senão nós colocamos o Chuck Norris atrás de vocês!**

**Sakura: Ei! Acabei de inventar uma piada do Chuck Norris!**

**Naruto: Conta! Conta!**

**Sakura: Por que o Chuck Norris não lê livros?**

**Naruto: Não sei. Por quê?**

**Sakura: Porque ele os encara até conseguir informação. Eu sei, bem sem graça.**

**Hinata: Mas é criativa.**

**Sakura: Pode ser... Enfim, Deixem reviews e façam uma autora feliz!**

**Sasuke: Hn... Deixem reviews...**

**Paloma: DEIXEM REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7 A fantasia

**Nossas, graças a minha nee-chan a minha estória ficou cheia de reviews....**

**UHUUUUU!!!!! TOH CHEIA DE REVIEWS! TOH CHEIA DE REVIEWS!**

**Tah, acabou o momento "Dando a louca".**

**Enfim****, VLW KAAH-NEE-CHAN!**

**Você sabe que eu te adoro, né?**

**Que bom.**

**Husahsuahs, enfim... Nós formamos o "Time Anti-Sasuke". E adivinha qual é o hino oficial?**

"**I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the Sky!"**

**hau\hsuahsuahusahushau**

**E quando você não ama uma das minhas histórias? Hsuhauhsuahs, zuera!!!**

**Beijitos sabor doritos pra você! Hushaushuahs**

**Bom, vamos começar logo com essa história porque nós vamos para o...**

_**Capítulo 7.**_

_**Sasuke's POV.**_

_**Flashback.**_

Bem, não foi você que fez o café, mas em compensação você se abriu com ela, mostrando que você confia na Saki-chan, e isso também vale. Agora, flores.

_Calma tio. Ainda temos um longo dia pela frente..._

_**Flashback off.**_

**Lembrem-se de que ainda era de manhã.**

Depois da pequena conversa com o meu inner eu precisava sair e comprar algumas flores.

_**Roooonck...**_

Mas não sem antes tomar um bom café da manhã. Toh morrendo de fome.

Quando cheguei à cozinha eu vi a mesa posta com vários biscoitos, um bolo, café, chá, torradas, bacon e ovos.

No centro da mesa havia um vaso com tulipas e a toalha era de renda.

Sakura estava lavando a pouca louça que estava na pia, ainda vestindo a camisola, mas, por cima desta, um avental branco e pude reparar que do lado esquerdo tinham algumas flores prateadas.

De repente uma imagem veio a minha mente.

Eu comecei a imaginar duas crianças correndo pela cozinha. A menina tinha cabelos rosa como os de Sakura e olhos negros e vestia um vestido que ficava um pouco acima do seu joelho cor de rosa. O menino tinha os olhos verdes como os da mãe e cabelos negros como o meu e vestia roupas que lembravam as minhas quando eu era um simples gennin. A Sakura estava lavando a louça, mas sempre virava o rosto para observar as crianças com um doce sorriso.

Então eu me vi entrando na casa e sendo recebido pelas crianças com fortes abraços.

Então eu me dirijo a cozinha e abraço a Sakura, depositando um beijo em seus adoráveis lábios rosados logo em seguida.

Quando me afasto eu posso ver a aliança que ele carrega na mão esquerda, simbolizando a nossa união, assim como o colar com o símbolo Uchiha.

Quando ela se vira para terminar com a louça eu vejo que ela também usa o símbolo do meu clã nas costas de sua roupa.

Inconscientemente eu sorrio com aquela situação.

Chegar em casa, ser recebido por abraços de seus filhos, beijar sua linda esposa.

Eu ainda farei viverei isso um dia. E será com a Sakura, com certeza.

É assim que se fala dude.

— Sasuke? Sasuke?

— Hã?

— Eu estava te chamando, mas você parecia em transe. Enfim, é melhor comer alguma coisa.

— Ah sim, claro. Obrigado. Tudo parece delicioso. Não sabia que podia cozinhar.

— Bem, minha mãe me ensinou várias coisas antes de eu me mudar.

— Legal...

Sentei-me à mesa e comecei a comer a torrada com ovos e bacon. Apesar de ser uma coisa simples, estava delicioso.

Depois de comer as torradas eu peguei um pedaço de bolo de chocolate. Não sou fã de doces, mas o bolo parecia extremamente gostoso.

— Achava que não gostava de doces, Sasuke-kun.

Fiquei feliz pelo sufixo estar lá, do lado do meu nome, novamente.

— E não gosto, mas o bolo parece muito bom.

— Oh!

E realmente, o bolo estava digno dos deuses.

— Hummm... Sakura, isso está divino!

*Pulando e batendo palmas* ISSO DUDE! ELOGIA MAIS!

— *Ficando incrivelmente vermelha* Hn... Obrigada Sasuke-kun. Que bom que gostou.

Depois do café eu a ajudei com a louça e posso dizer que ela estava surpresa por tal ato, mas fingi não perceber.

Então eu subi as escadas e fui para o meu quarto. Lá eu coloquei minhas roupas ninjas normais e desci as escadas.

— Sakura, eu preciso falar com a Tsunade e ela pediu para que eu fosse sozinho. Volto logo.

— O... K...

Eu tinha que inventar uma desculpa para poder sair dali sem que ela fosse junto.

Segui pelas ruas de Konoha e fui até a floricultura da família Yamanaka.

Felizmente a Ino não estava lá. Não queria ter que explicar nada.

Fui atendido por uma mulher loira e deduzi que ela só poderia ser a mãe da Ino.

— Olá, em que posso ajudá-lo?

— Eu quero um buquê de flores para... Uma pessoa especial.

— Hum... Uma namorada?

— Quase isso. Ela ainda será minha namorada.

— Hum... Entendo. Tem alguma preferência?

— Vocês têm Sakuras?

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e começou a preparar o buquê. Ela juntou rosas vermelhas e Sakuras e em pouco tempo o buquê estava pronto.

Paguei e antes de ir para casa passei na loja de chocolates.

Comprei uma caixa vermelha com um laço rosa bebê em formato de coração e assim que paguei fui para a casa da Sakura.

Quando cheguei ouvi o barulho do chuveiro.

_Perfeito._

Subi as escadas e entrei no quarto dela. Coloquei as flores e os bombons em cima da cama e sai.

Desci novamente as escadas e fiquei na sala, assistindo a televisão.

Distrai-me com um programa e nem percebi quando o barulho do chuveiro cessou e a Sakura já estava descendo as escadas.

— Sasuke-kun?

Levei um susto quando ela me chamou na porta da sala, mas tentei não demonstrar.

— Hn?

— Você sabe de quem são essas flores e os chocolates que encontrei na minha cama?

— Sim, são meus. Eu comprei pra você quando sai.

Ela corou levemente e eu tenho que admitir, isso estava se tornando um hobby para mim.

— Hn, obrigada, mas por quê?

— Eu queria te agradecer por tudo que fez por mim.

Ponto pra mim. Consegui deixá-la mais corada.

Ela veio até mim e me abraçou. Mas logo em seguida fez uma coisa que eu não esperava. Ela me deu um doce beijo na bochecha.

— Obrigada. São lindas.

— D-de na-nada.

DROGA!

Como ela conseguiu me fazer gaguejar? Ah é! Ela me beijou.

— Bem, eu vou treinar um pouco, quer vir comigo?

— Claro!

Nós saímos e fomo até a antiga área de treinamento do time 7.

Ficamos ali batalhando um contra o outro e devo dizer que ela realmente ficou mais forte.

Bem mais forte do que eu esperava.

Que bom né? Assim pelo menos os futuros Uchihas serão bem fortes também.

_Claro. Eles terão perfeito controle de chakra, determinação e ainda terão o Sharingan. Eles não poderão ser mais perfeitos._

Mas, e se nós tivermos um menino de cabelo rosa?

_É um risco que eu pretendo correr com ela._

Ok então.

Depois do treino voltamos para casa para almoçar.

Estávamos almoçando calados, até que eu decidi continuar o meu plano para reconquistar a Sakura.

Mas primeiro eu tinha que acertar algumas coisas com o dobe.

O que você vai falar com o Naruto?

_Eu preciso falar com ele pra que ele a Hinata eu e a Sakura saiamos em um encontro duplo. Ela não iria topar sair sozinha comigo logo de cara._

Hum, tem razão.

_**Fim!**_

**No próximo capitulo vem o jantar. É que eu estou morrendo de sono agora e quero tirar uma soneca.**

**Desculpa gente, mas os autores também ficam com sono.**

**Sakura: não só os autores, mas os personagens também.**

**Naruto: eu que o diga. *Bocejo* Mas eu até que gostei da idéia do encontro duplo. E você Hina-chan?**

**Hinata: Eu também gostei Naru-kun.**

**Naruto: Legal! Então onde vai ser? No Ichiraku?**

**Sasuke: Fala sério dobe, vamos comer algo descente dessa vez.**

**Naruto: O.O Teme, você falou mais de duas letras!**

**Sakura: O.O**

**Hinata: O.O**

**Sasuke: ¬¬'**

**Naruto: Enfim, Paloma, diz ai, quando você vai fazer o Sasuke virar homem e beijar a Sakura-chan.**

**Sasuke: Como é que é?**

**Naruto: Isso ai. Você não é homem, porque ainda não beijou a Sakura-chan.**

**Sasuke: O pai que não é homem.**

**Naruto: O seu ou o meu?**

**Sasuke: Não confunda a sua família com a minha, dobe.**

**Naruto: pode falar o que quiser, pelo menos eu tenho a Hinata-chan e sou homem o suficiente para isso.**

***Tasca um beijão na Hinata***

**Sasuke: Arranjem um quarto.**

**Sakura: O.O**

**Naruto: Cala a boca Teme dos infernos.**

**Sasuke: Não to afim dobe sem cérebro de merda.**

**Naruto: Teme!**

**Sasuke: Dobe!**

**Paloma: CHEGA! EU QUERO DORMIR!**

**Todos: O.O**

**Paloma: Ótimo. Dêem tchau pra pessoal que eu quero dormir.**

**Sakura: Tchau e deixem reviews.**

**Hinata: Deixem reviews!**

**Naruto: Deixem – Teme – Reviews.**

**Sasuke: Dobe. Deixem reviews.**

**Naruto: Teme!**

**Sasuke: Dobe!**

**Naruto: Teme!**

**Sasuke: Dobe!**

**As meninas: CALEM A BOCA!**

**Garotos: Foi mal. O.O**

**Paloma: Deixem reviews! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8 Perturbador

**OIS!!!**

**Primeiramente gostaria de dizer que estou mais humorística hoje, então teremos mais comédia nesse capitulo.**

**E em segundo lugar:**

**Vou lançar uma história NaruHina!**

**Em terceiro lugar:  
**

**Vocês sabiam que nós estamos na SEMANA DA AMIZADE?**

**Pois é, mas estamos.**

**Então, eu queria deixar aqui uma pequena mensagem para os verdadeiros amigos.**

LEIAM ABAIXO! VALE A PENA! (Eu acho né?)

**

* * *

**

_**Um bom amigo vê que você está triste e diz: "Calma, tudo vai melhorar."**_

_**Um amigo verdadeiro sente que você está triste e chora ao teu lado.**_

_**Um bom amigo ri com você.**_

_**Em amigo de verdade fica feliz por ver você sorrindo.**_

_**Um bom amigo te dá um simples conselho, quando acha que vai fazer algo errado.**_

_**Um amigo de verdade te dá um belo tapa na cara e faz você ouvir que está errado.**_

_**Um bom amigo deixa você ir, se ainda quer fazer algo errado.**_

_**Um amigo de verdade, vai junto.**_

_**Um bom amigo, paga a sua fiança depois de você ter feito algo errado e estar na cadeia.**_

_**Um amigo de verdade está do seu lado dizendo: "Nós ferramos com tudo, mas nos divertimos."**_

_**Um bom amigo te abraça depois que sai da cadeia.**_

_**Um amigo verdadeiro é abraçado junto de ti, pois ele saiu ao teu lado.**_

_**Um bom amigo você encontra em vários lugares.**_

_**Um amigo de verdade, você jamais poderá encontrar de novo.**_

**_By: ME!!!_

* * *

**

**Não roubem meu pequeno textinho, é crime. Hushaushua**

**Mentira, mas se roubarem, me avisem, ok?**

**Hahahahaha**

**Enfim... Eu estou um pouco inspirada hoje, então... Vamos nessa.

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 8.**_

_**Sakura's POV.**_

Que dia viu? Primeiro o Sasuke me conta todas aquelas coisas sobre ele e depois até me traz flores e chocolates. Não que eu esteja reclamando, porque eu sou uma total viciada em doces, principalmente em chocolates, mas que eu fiquei surpresa eu fiquei.

Bem, depois do episódio tão lindo com as flores e tals o Naruto passou aqui em casa e disse que queria falar com o Sasuke.

Bem, eu sei que eu tenho uma missão, que é de ficar de olho no Sasuke, mas hoje ele saiu sozinho e voltou e agora o Naruto está com ele, então eu não preciso me preocupar.

Não, espera ai. Ele está com o Naruto. E o Naruto tem a inteligência de uma espinha na bunda da menor célula existente no planeta.

E se ele tentar fugir?

Não... O Naruto também é tão discreto quanto um elefante rosa de bolinhas roxas sambando na avenida principal no carnaval. Provavelmente nós ouviríamos gritos.

Bem, se alguma coisa acontecer, aconteceu.

Se não acontecer, ótimo, assim não tenho que levantar do sofá.

Eu estou vendo um programa sobre os planetas, porque não tenho mais nada pra fazer sabe?

Enfim...

*Vendo o programa até que o tiozinho fala que plutão não é mais um planeta.*

_COMO É QUE É? COMO ASSIM PLUTÃO NÃO É MAIS UM PLANETA? EU PASSEI A MINHA INFÂNCIA INTEIRA DECORANDO QUE A PORCARIA DESSE PLUTÃO ERA UM MALDITO PLANETA! O ÚLTIMO DO SISTEMA SOLAR! E AGORA ME DIZEM QUE PLUTÃO NÃO É UM PLANETA! E AGORA?_

_COMO EU VOU DIVIDIR COM MEUS FUTUROS FLIHOS (que eu espero ter algum dia) A ALEGRIA DE TER PLUTÃO COMO UM PLANETA? TÁ LEGAL, PODE NÃO TER ALEGRIA NENHUMA NISSO, MAS POXA! É PLUTÃO! ERA O MEU PLANETA FAVORITO DEPOIS DE VENUS E SATURNO! PORQUE DIABOS PLUTÃO NÃO É MAIS UM PLANETA?!_

_É TUDO CULPA DO SASUKE! É! EXATAMENTE! ENQUANTO ELE ESTAVA FORA DE KONOHA PLUTÃO AINDA ERA UM PLANETA E AGORA QUE ELE VOLTOU PLUTÃO NÃO É MAIS UM PLANETA!_

_AQUELE... AQUELE... TEME! IDIOTA! FILHO DA P***! ELE MATOU PLUTÃO!_

E falando no assassino de planetas, quem entra na minha casa no exato momento da minha frustração sem sentido?

_**Normal POV.**_

— Sakura, voltei.

— SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ MATOU PLUTÃO!

— O.O Hein?

— NÃO SE FINJA DE DESENTENDIDO! VOCÊ MATOU PLUTÃO! TADINHO! ELE ERA MEU PLANETA FAVORITO SEU ASSASSINO EM SÉRIE!

— Sakura, você tem alguma noção do que está dizendo?

— SIM! EU ESTOU TE CULPANDO PELO FATO DE QUE PLUTÃO NÃO É MAIS UM PLANETA! SEU ASSASSINO! PLUTÃO ERA MEU PLANETA FAVORITO DEPOIS DE VENUS E SATURNO! COMO VOCÊ PÔDE?

— Sakura... Como eu posso ter matado plutão?

— E EU É QUE SEI? VOCÊ É O ASSASSINO EM SÉRIE AQUI, NÃO EU! DESDE QUE VOCÊ VOLTOU PLUTÃO NÃO É MAIS UM PLANETA! SEU... SEU... MATADOR DE PLANETAS ANÕES E INOCENTES!

— O.O Sakura... Você é estranha...

— PRIMEIRO VOCÊ MATA PLUTÃO E DEPOIS AINDA ME CHAMA DE ESTRANHA? AHHH! EU VOU VINGAR TODOS OS PLUTONIANOS QUE MORAVAM NAQUELE PLANETINHA ANÃO QUE EU AMAVA E QUE VOCÊ MATOU!

— O.O Sakura... Você está me assustando!

— ISSO! MORRA DE MEDO! SABE POR QUÊ? PORQUE EU SOU A PRIMA DA SAMARA! MUAHAHAHA! EU VOU VINGAR PLUTÃO!

— O.O

— HEY TEME! Por que a Sakura está com essa cara de assassina?

— Ele acha que eu matei plutão...

— O.O E você fez isso?

— ò.Ó Claro que não, baka!

— O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ CHOCHICHANDO DE MIM E DE PLUTÃO FILHO DO SATANÁS?

— O.O Nada Sakurazinha, meu amor...

— NÃO MINTA PRA MIM SUA COBRA PEÇONHENTA! APRENDIZ DE UM SÁDICO PERVERTIDO E PEDÓFILO!

— O.o Saki-chan, calminha...

— Teme, acho que você e a Sakura-chan precisam de uma terapia de casal.

— ò.ó Dobe....

— não, sério. Amarra ela e vamos.

*Pega uma corda*

— O QUE VOCÊS VÃO FAZER COM ESSA CORDA! AHHH! NÃO! OLHA A MÃO BOBA! SAI CAPETA! NÃO! ME SOLTEM!

*Os garotos colocam uma mordaça nela.*

— Pronto, vamos teme.

E assim o Sasuke e a Sakura vão para a terapia de casal.

_**No consultório....**_

Dra. Paloma: Então... Em que posso ajudá-los?

— Doutora, ela está louca. Ela quer me matar porque acha que eu matei plutão.

— Hn, hn, hn, hn, hn, hn, hn, hn, hn...

— Hum, Acho que seria melhor tirar essa mordaça da boca dela, assim eu poderei ouvi-la.

— Como quiser doutora.

*Tira a mordaça dela*

— ELE MATOU PLUTÃO! ELE MATOU MEU PLANETINHA! O DISCIPULO DO CLONE MALVADO DO CHUCK NORRIS MATOU PLUTÃO!

*Coloca a mordaça de novo*

— Entendeu doutora.

— hum... Será que ela não está só tendo um ataque de nervos.

*A Sakura rasga a mordaça *

— NÃO! ELE É O PARENTE DO PSICÓTICO DO FRED CRUGER! AHHH! SOBRINHO DA CAIXA DE PANDORA! COISA RUIM! SIMON! ALIEN! PREDADOR! AHHH! VERSÃO MAL FEITA DO DART VEITER!

— O.O

— O.O

— Entende agora o problema doutora?

— Aham. Ela está de TPM. É normal.

— ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE ISSO É NORMAL NA TPM DELA? AHHH! SAKURA, SUA PROJÉTIL DO DEMO!

— Nossa. Alguém tem pipoca pra eu ver isso de camarote?

Doutora Kaah entra na sala. **(Isso msm nee-chan, coloquei vc na fic ^^)**

— PALOMA! VOCÊ NÃO DEVIA ESTAR FAZENDO ALGUMA COISA AO INVÉS DE FICAR COMENDO PIPOCA E FICAR VENDO ELES SE CHAMANDO DE FILHOS DO FRED CRUGUER COM O CHUCK NORRIS E PRIMA DA SAMARA?

— Ahhh... Mas está tão legal...

— NÃO INTERASSA! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!

— tah bom... Aiai, SASUKE! SAKURA!

— O.O

— O.O

— Parem de brigar. Sakura, você está de TPM, mas nem por isso pode descontar no Sasuke. Sasuke, não fique nervoso com a Sakura que isso só piora a situação, entendeu?

— Sim doutora.

— e você Sakura?

— Entendi. Desculpe Sasuke.

— desculpa Sakura.

*Abraço*

— Awwwwnnn.. Que momento lindo. Agora, como eu sou a doutora de vocês eu sujiro que escrevam poesias um para o outro, ok?

_**FIM! (continua...)  
**_

**E ai? O que acharam?**

**Naruto: O.o Bizarro.**

**Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura: Idem... o.O**

**Paloma: Eu gostei, então pronto.**

**Enfim, deixem uma review e me façam feliz! =D**


	9. Chapter 9 Choke geral!

_**VOLTEI!**_

**Olá flores e amores!**

**Só queria deixar uma frase aqui que eu acho que tem muito a ver com esse casal:**

**OBS. Só o que estiver entre aspas é a frase. O resto é invenção minha.

* * *

**

_**Em um pedaço branco de papel,**_

_**Ouvindo o doce canto dos pássaros,**_

_**Tão doce quanto mel,**_

_**Um homem escrevia,**_

_**Não só uma frase,**_

_**Mas uma forma de vida.**_

_**Um homem que muito viveu,**_

_**Alguém que muito aprendeu,**_

_**E que agora passava seus conhecimentos,**_

_**Como os mais profundos ensinamentos,**_

_**Para aqueles que quisessem ouvir.**_

_**Não sei se era dia,**_

_**Não se era noite,**_

_**Só sei que até a morte,**_

_**Que consigo levava a sua foice,**_

_**Parou para ver o homem,**_

_**E ler o que ele escrevia.**_

_**Observando a vida em volta,**_

_**Seguro de que não estava só,**_

_**Viu os casais se abraçando,**_

_**Levando em seus corações carinho e compreensão,**_

_**E em alguns muito mais do que isso,**_

_**Pois levavam uma imensa e profunda paixão.**_

_**Mas também via aqueles,**_

_**Que por causa dessa paixão,**_

_**Foram levados para um poço,**_

_**Da mais profunda escuridão.**_

_**E, de algum lugar,**_

_**Que não se sabe exatamente de onde,**_

_**Avistou uma peculiaridade.**_

_**Viu algo que despertou sua curiosidade.**_

_**De onde estava observou,**_

_**O mais novo casal que ali se encontrou.**_

_**A garota, o oposto do rapaz.**_

_**Ela tão delicada, ele tão perspicaz.**_

_**Pouco tinham em comum.**_

_**Talvez a única coisa que o tivessem fosse a idade.**_

_**Mas para eles não importava.**_

_**Eram apenas parte de uma grande sociedade.**_

_**Presos em seus mundos,**_

_**E juntos por seus corpos.**_

_**A garota, como o sol,**_

_**Cujo sorriso aquece e ilumina.**_

_**Ele como a lua,**_

_**Tão quieta e inexpressiva.**_

_**O escritor, então, notou como se olhavam.**_

_**Viu muito mais do que paixão,**_

_**Viu muito mais do que carinho,**_

_**Viu muito mais do que zelo e perdão.**_

_**Viu algo incomum.**_

_**Viu amor.**_

_**Ali, ele percebeu.**_

_**E quando percebeu, essa frase escreveu:**_

"_**O amor não se vê com os olhos mas com o coração."**_

_**Todos poderiam dizer,**_

_**Que nada tinham em comum,**_

_**Todos poderiam dizer,**_

_**Que logo deixariam de ser um.**_

_**Todos poderiam dizer que era só algo passageiro.**_

_**Mas ninguém os enxergava como o escritor o fez.**_

_**Todos apenas os olhavam, de longe,**_

_**Virando o rosto com rapidez.**_

_**Shakespeare escreveu antes de partir.**_

_**Shakespeare escreveu isso para se despedir.**_

_**Mas quando escreveu isso,**_

_**Deixou-nos uma forma de ver.**_

_**Ver que o amor não pode ser medido.**_

_**E aquele que pode, é muito pobre.**_

_**E nos deixou mais do que isso.**_

_**Deixou-nos a certeza de que é vida é melhor do que poderia ser.

* * *

**_

**Bem, no cap. anterior eu terminei com a frase:**

"— Awwwwnnn.. Que momento lindo. Agora, como eu sou a doutora de vocês eu sujiro que escrevam poesias um para o outro, ok?"

**Bem, antes de mais nada, eu só queria agradecer a minha nee-chan, a kaah, por sempre deixar reviews pra mim e me ajudar com a história.**

**Enfim, eu não quero irritar ninguém com os meus discursos emocionais de como eu adoro a minha nee-chan, então vou começar a história de uma vez.**

_**OBS. Para deixar a Fic mais fácil de ler eu vou deixar as falas diferentes,**_

_**Legenda:**_

Nome do Personagem: fala.

_Nome do personagem: Pensamento._

_Nome do personagem: Inner falando.

* * *

_

_**Momento Presente.**_

_**Normal's POV.**_

Sakura: Poesia?

Dra. Paloma: Exatamente. Essa é a maneira mais fácil de dizer para o outro o que vocês acham de suas personalidades.

Dra. Kaah: Mas isso é sério?

Dra. Pah: Sei lá. Acabei de inventar.

Dra. Kaah: ¬¬'

Dra. Pah: Por que está me olhando com essa cara?

Dra. Kaah: Você deveria saber, já que **você** é a autora da fic.

Dra. Pah: ¬¬'

Dra. Kaah: Viu, agora é você que está me olhando com a mesma cara.

Dra. Pah: ¬¬'

Sasuke: Então... Matraca e fofoquinha, será que vocês poderiam parar com a seção fofoca e falar alguma coisa pra gente? Nós estamos pagando pela consulta.

Dra. Pah: Tah bom senhor eu-sou-foda-e-ninguém-mais-interessa-a-não-ser-eu-e-a-Sakura.

Dra. Kaah: *pensando alto* Como se ele não fosse.

Dra. Pah: O.O

Sasuke: O.o

Sakura: ò.ó *inconscientemente ficando com cara de brava e nem percebendo.*

Dra. Kaah: O que foi?

Dra. Pah: Nada... Nada... Enfim, vocês têm que escrever poesias um para o outro e terão que trazer aqui daqui a 2 semanas.

Sasuke: Por que tanto tempo??

Dra. Pah: Porque é o único dia que vou ter disponível. Enfim, não mostrem as poesias até esse dia, tudo bem.

Sasuke e Sakura: Hai.

Dra. Kaah: Ótimo. Agora caiam fora que eu a Dra. Pah temos muito o que fofocar.

Sasuke e Sakura: O.O... O... K...

E assim eles saem do consultório enquanto as duas doutoras loucas e sem-noção ficam lá conversando sobre assuntos banais. ^.^

Sakura abriu a porta de casa correndo. Estava com muita pressa e Sasuke não sabia bem o porquê disso.

Sasuke: Sakura, pra quê tanta pressa?

Sakura: *Já subindo para o seu quarto* É que hoje eu tenho um encontro e preciso me arrumar.

**CHOQUE GERAL!**

_Sasuke: Encontro?! Quem é o filho da Puta desgraçado que vai levá-la a um encontro?! E por que ela aceitou sair com esse cara?!_

_Inner Sasuke: Vamos arrebentar a cara desse desgraçado maldito projétil de assistente universitário calouro de um rascunho do diabo!_

Sasuke: Posso saber com quem é o encontro?

Sakura: Com o Sai. Você se lembra dele, né? O seu substituto de quando você estava fora da Vila. *ela gritou do quarto* Ele me convidou ontem.

Sasuke: Hn... E por que você aceitou?

Sakura: *ainda gritando do quarto* Porque ele é legal e não vejo nada de mal sair com ele.

_Sasuke: "Porque ele é legal e não vejo nada de mal em sair com ele"?! Ela não vê nada de mal em sair com aquele fantasma vivo?! Quem ela pensa que é?! Ela não pode sair com ele!_

_Inner Sasuke: Dude, lembre-se, não dê uma de ciumento. Ela ainda não é a sua, então relaxe._

_Sasuke: RELAXAR?! RELAXAR?! EU NÃO VOU RELAXAR! NÃO ENQUANTO A __**MINHA**__ SAKURA ESTÁ SE ARRUMANDO PRA SAIR COM UM FANTASMA VIVO ANEMICO COMO O SAI!_

Quando Sasuke acabou de discutir com seu inner, Sakura sai de seu quarto, usando um vestido lilás colado no busto e na cintura e balonê da cintura para baixo, com uma fita preta para prender atrás do pescoço. O vestido acabava um pouco acima do joelho e Ela também calçava uma sandália de salto alto preta e uma tornozeleira com pequenos diamantes na lateral. O cabelo estava arrumado em um coque desfiado e a maquiagem era constituída somente por uma sombra rosa bem clara e um gloss vermelho.

Sasuke: Oxo

Sakura: Então, estou bem?

Sasuke: Oxo

Sakura: Sasuke?

Sasuke: *Saindo do transe* Hn?

Sakura: Eu perguntei se estava bem.

Sasuke: Não. Você não está bem.

Sakura: Hn? Por quê?

Sasuke: *Chegando perto dela* Porque você está maravilhosa.

Sakura: O///O Sas-Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: *Chegando mais perto* Não... Você está mais do que maravilhosa...

Sakura: *Tentando se afastar* Sasuke, eu tenho um encontro e já estou um pouco atrasada.

Sasuke: *Fechando a cara* Eu não quero que você saia com aquele fantasma Vivo. Ò.Ó

Sakura: Pois saiba que eu vou sair com ele sim. E o nome dele é Sai.

Sasuke: Eu prefiro chamá-lo de lombriga desmamada ou fantasma vivo.

Sakura: Quer saber Sasuke? Você me irrita. E dá licença, matador de planetas anões e abandonados pelos plutonianos que não tem mais onde morar, que eu já estou atrasada para o meu encontro com o meu** namorado.**

**O.O Choque geral, de novo!**

Sasuke: Namorado?! Desde quando ele é seu NAMORADO?!

Sakura: Desde que ele me pediu. Você não achou que eu fosse te esperar para sempre, achou?

_Pensamento Sasuke: Não achei, mas rezei para que o fizesse._

Sakura: Bem, se me dá licença, de novo, eu tenho que ir.

E assim ela passou por ele, abriu a porta e saiu, deixando um Sasuke pensativo e triste para trás.

**(N/a: TADINHO! POR QUE EU FIZ ISSO COM VOCÊ SASUKE-KUN? POR QUÊ?**

**Ah é! Pra depois eu poder escrever algo bem legal. ^^)**

_Sasuke: Como ela pode simplesmente me deixar? Eu sei que era muita idiotice achar que ela me esperaria para sempre, mesmo depois de tudo que eu já fiz com ela durante a nossa infância, mas eu rezei e sempre esperei que ela se jogasse aos meus braços quando eu voltasse._

_Inner Sasuke: Então você diria que a ama e os dois se casariam e viveriam felizes para sempre? Eu vou te dizer algumas coisas: Não existem finais felizes, a menos que você construa um e não se dê por vencido. Lute para ganhar o coração da Sakura de volta. Seja gentil, educado e com o tempo ela pode voltar a te amar._

_Sasuke: Então o que eu devo fazer? Ir até onde eles estão e arruinar o encontro dela?_

_Inner: Ô imbecil! Que parte de "Seja gentil e educado" você não entendeu? Se você for até lá e fizer isso ela vai te odiar pra sempre. Ao invés disso faça o seguinte: Acorde amanhã bem cedo, faça um café da manhã delicioso e peça desculpas pela pequena discussão de agora pouco. Diga que está arrependido e que você não devia ficar se metendo nos assuntos pessoais dela. Diga que foi uma preocupação de amigo e que não vai muito com a cara daquela Lombri- Ops, Sai._

_Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?_

_Sasuke: ¬¬ Não precisa. Eu entendi._

_Inner: Ótimo. Agora por que nós não pensamos no poema que temos que escrever? Vai dar para nos distrair._

_Sasuke: Tudo bem. Não tenho mais nada para fazer._

_**Owari!**_

_**Por enquanto...**_

**Enfim, o que acharam?**

**Itachi: Eu gostei. Ver o meu irmãozinho levar um fora foi legal.**

**Deidara: Seria mais legal explodir ele.**

**Eu: ¬¬'**

**Itachi: Esquece Deidara, eu vou até lá zoar com a cara dele.**

**Eu: Você não pode fazer isso Itachi.**

**Itachi: Por que não?**

**Eu: Porque você morreu.**

**Itachi: O.O Você me matou?!**

**Eu: Matei. Só assim o Sasuke e a Sakura poderiam ficar juntos.**

**Itachi: T/.\T Eu morri!**

**Eu: Calminha, eu estou aqui... *Consolando o Itachi.***

**Deidara: Deixem reviews e lembrem-se: "A ARTE É UMA... EXPLOSÃO!"**


	10. Chapter 10 Provocando

**Yo!**

**Tudo bom com vocês?**

**Espero que sim.**

**AH! Logo, logo eu posto o próximo capitulo de "Mais um conto da Nova cinderela".**

**Mas isso só foi um aviso para quem está acompanhando.**

**Bem, eu na quero deixar todo mundo com tédio lendo essas coisinhas no inicio da história, então vou começar logo.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto. Mas quando eu ganhar na mega-sena de final de ano eu vou comprar os direitos autorais pelo menos do Sasuke. =D**

_**Capítulo 10. – Tentando conquistá-la.**_

_**Normal's POV.**_

No dia seguinte a pequena discussão entre eles, Sasuke levantou cedo e começou a preparar o café da manhã, como uma forma de se desculpar com a Sakura e tentar ganhar o coração dela novamente.

Ele se levantou às 05h00min da manhã, sendo que Sakura só acordaria às 06h00min da manhã.

Ele desceu sem fazer nenhum barulho e assim que chegou a cozinha começou a preparar a refeição. Como ele viveu desde criança, sozinho e como sua mãe, antes de morrer o ensinara a cozinhar algumas coisas, tudo ia ser mais fácil.

**(N/a: Gente, desculpa interromper, mas imagina só o Sasuke cozinhando pra vocês... Ahhh... Tah bom, desculpa, voltando....)**

Ele se lembrou de que Sakura adora doces, então, decidiu fazer um café da manhã bem doce.

Ela fez bolo de chocolate, bolinhos de baunilha, biscoitos de morango, panquecas e como naquela manhã estava um pouco frio, ele fez chocolate quente. Mas, também fez café para ele, já que nunca foi fã de doces.

Então, com tudo pronto, ele foi arrumar a mesa.

Ele estendeu uma toalha vermelha com alguns detalhes brancos, os pratos e os talheres sobre a mesa. Para deixar mais especial, colocou um vaso de rosas cor-de-rosa que estava perto da janela no centro da mesa e, para completar, escreveu um cartãozinho perfumado e colocou em cima de um dos pratos, com o da Sakura nele.

Agora já eram 06h: 05 da manhã, então Sakura acordaria e desceria em breve.

Dito e feito. Alguns segundo depois Sasuke ouviu alguns ruídos no andar de cima.

Quando Sakura acordou sentiu um cheiro muito bom vindo da cozinha. Ela estranhou e, ainda de pijama, desceu as escadas para ver do que se tratava.

Ao chegar na cozinha viu que todo o café da manhã já estava feito e que todos os seus doces favoritos estavam na mesa. Essa lhe chamou a atenção porque achou que a mesa ficou muito bonita decorada daquele jeito. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o cartão lilás em cima de um dos pratos com o seu nome, escrito por alguém que possuía uma caligrafia perfeita.

Foi até a mesa e pegou o cartão.

O abriu e nele estava escrito:

"_Sakura, olhe para frente"_

Ela estranhou aquilo, mas assim que olhou para frente deu de cara com Sasuke, que a encarava com um fraco sorriso.

Sasuke: Gostou da surpresa?

Sakura: *surpresa* **(=p) **Sasuke... Está... Tudo... Tão... Lindo.

Sasuke: Que bom que gostou. Mas, na verdade, eu tive um motivo para fazer tudo isso.

Sakura: E qual seria?

Sasuke: Desculpar-me.

Com isso Sakura ficou estática.

Sasuke Uchiha desculpando-se?

Deveria ser um sonho.

Mas, pelo quê ele estava se desculpando?

Sakura: Pelo quê está se desculpando, Sasuke?

Sasuke: *respira fundo* Por ter sido um idiota. Eu briguei com você ontem por causa do seu encontro com o Sai, mas eu não deveria ter feito isso. Você tem o direito de sair com quem quiser, mas, tente me entender. Eu não confio muito nele e como seu amigo estava preocupado, por isso achei melhor me intrometer, mas esse foi um grande erro, então quero me desculpar com você. Perdoa-me?

Incrível. Sasuke Uchiha desculpando-se e falando mais do que cinco palavras de uma única vez.

Sakura: Sasuke...

Sasuke: Sim?

Sakura: em que ano nós estamos?

Sasuke: *confuso com a pergunta* 2010. Por quê?

Sakura: Tem certeza de que não é 2012?

Sasuke: ó.o Tenho sim, por quê?

Sakura: É que como você estava se desculpando e falando mais do que cinco palavras de uma vez eu achei que o fim do mundo tinha chegado. ^^'

Sasuke: e.e'

Sakura: ^^'

Sasuke: *gota* Ok... Enfim, você me desculpa pelo meu comportamento ontem?

Sakura: Claro! Ainda mais porque você fez bolo de chocolate.

Sasuke: e.e' Que dizer que o seu perdão pode ser comprado com chocolate?

Sakura: Hum... Sim.

Sasuke: *Gota*² Inacreditável. Mudando de assunto, já que está tudo bem: Você já pensou no seu poema?

Sakura: Já sim. Já está pronto. E o seu?

Sasuke: Também já está pronto.

Sakura: Legal.

Então eles ficaram em silêncio, tomando o café.

Mas, apesar do silêncio, as mentes dos dois jovens gritavam um pensamento em comum.

_Sasuke: Onde será que está o poema da Sakura? Eu quero tanto ler. Aff, essa curiosidade vai acabar comigo qualquer dia. Mas eu quero mesmo ler o poema dela._

_Sakura: Onde será que está o poema do Sasuke? Será que é bonitinho? Ah! Eu tenho que achar esse poema!_

Depois de acabarem, Sasuke Olhou para a Sakura e esta olhou para ele com olhares desafiadores.

Sasuke: Vou sair.

Sakura: Vou tomar banho.

E assim os dois saíram, mas não para fazer o que disseram que iam fazer e sim para procurar os tais poemas.

Sasuke foi para o quarto de Sakura e esta foi para o quarto dele, enquanto seus clones faziam o que eles disseram que iriam fazer.

Mas, Sasuke achou que seria melhor levar seu poema consigo, para que ela não tivesse a mesma idéia que ele.

Sakura já estava procurando, quando ouviu um barulho de passos indo para o quarto.

Sem pensar duas vezes se escondeu debaixo da cama do Uchiha e foi bem na hora, já que um segundo depois este entrou no quarto.

Sasuke foi até o armário e de lá tirou uma caixa com um cadeado.

Ele abriu o cadeado e dentro da caixa tinha outra, também com outro cadeado.

Dentro desse havia uma menor, também com cadeado, e assim foi por mais 10 caixinhas.

_Sakura: ¬¬' Pra quê tanta caixa, meu Deus?_

De dentro das 13 caixas ele tirou um papel e o colocou no bolso da sua calça.

Ele guardou as caixinhas de novo e ia sair do quarto, quando ouviu um espiro abafado.

_Sakura: Porcaria de alergia! Por que eu não limpei aqui? Agora ele vai me descobrir._

E ele sabia que ela estava debaixo da sua cama e que ela estava atrás do seu poema, mas resolveu fingir que não sabia e provocá-la, afinal, ainda tinha que conquistar o coração da bela flor da primavera de novo.

Assim, ele tirou a camiseta preta que estava usando **(Uuui)** e deixou a mostra os músculos bem trabalhados do braço e do abdômen. Então, foi até a sua cama e pegou uma camiseta branca que ficava meio colada ao corpo **(UUUUUI)** e vestiu.

_Sakura: *vermelha que nem um pimentão cozido.* O que ele pensa que está fazendo? Ò.Ó_

Depois disso ele deu um sorriso bem discreto e sexy de canto de boca a lá Sasuke Uchiha e saiu do quarto, deixando uma Sakura sem fôlego debaixo da cama.

E esta, para se vingar, sabendo que ele estaria em seu quarto procurando a carta, decidiu fazer o mesmo.

E estava certa. Ele estava lá e fez a mesma coisa que ela quando ouviu seus passos em direção ao quarto.

Quando ela chegou lá, soube que ele estaria debaixo da cama e fez o mesmo que ele.

Foi até sua escrivaninha, abriu uma das gavetas e de lá tirou um envelope, deixando-o em cima desta.

Então ela foi até o seu armário e pegou uma blusa de mangas compridas colada ao corpo e com um grande decote em "V", que marcava bem os seus seios.

Junto dela pegou uma calça jeans.

Não teria problemas colocar aquelas roupas já que hoje não teriam nenhuma missão nem nada.

Então, ele começou a tirar as roupas, ficando só com as intimas.

E, é claro, deixando um Sasukezinho bem vermelho debaixo da cama, se controlando para não sair de lá e tirar a virgindade dela ali mesmo.

Para provocar mais um pouco, ainda de roupas intimas foi até o seu espelho e lá passou as mãos pela sua barriga e pela coxa, bem devagar, se olhando no espelho.

Sakura: Ai, não devia ter comido aquele bolo. Vou engordar... Mas estava tão bom... *Fazendo uma cena, pro Sasuke achar que ela não sabe que ele está ali e ainda assim provocá-lo.*

Então ela volta, pega as roupas e as veste.

Logo em seguida pega o envelope em cima da escrivaninha e sai do quarto.

_Sasuke: Ufa! Pelo menos eu não fiz nenhuma bobagem..._

_Inner Sasuke: T.T Mas eu queria que você tivesse feito uma bobagem! T.T_

_Sasuke: e.e' Por que você não me fala o que mais eu posso fazer para conquistá-la ao invés de ficar sonhando com coisas indevidas?_

_Inner Sasuke: Porque é mais legal._

_Sasuke: ¬¬'_

_**Owari!**_

_**Por enquanto!**_

**Merece reviews?**

**Claro que sim! O botãozinho verde bem sexy ai em baixo não morde, então, CLIQUE NELE!**

**Mas sem pressão, tah bom?**

**Sasori: Nossa, isso foi a mesma coisa que dizer "Você é um retardado, mas sem ofensa".**

**Itachi: -.-**

**Eu: O que deu no Itachi?**

**Deidara: Ele ainda está chateado porque você o matou. E não só nessa fic, como na maioria delas.**

**Eu: Na maioria não, em todas.**

**Itachi: T.T**

**Sasori: e.e'**

**Deidara: ¬¬'**

**Eu: O.o**

**Itachi: *Sai correndo* Buááá! Eu quero a minha mãe!**

**Sasori: O.O**

**Deidara: O.O**

**Eu: O.O**

**Sasori: Eu vou limpar as minhas marionetes.**

**Eu: Toh com sede, Deidara, faz o final pra mim, ok?**

**Deidara: Ok. Deixem uma review e lembrem-se de que a arte é uma explosão! ^.^!**


	11. Chapter 11 Objetivo

**YO MINNA!**

**Primeiramente eu gostaria de deixar um pequeno aviso aqui.**

_**A partir do dia 2 de fevereiro eu vou voltar para o colégio, então não poderei estar muito presente aqui no site por conta dos estudos.**_

_**Mas, tentarei continuar com a atividade das histórias normalmente.**_

_**Peço desculpas desde já por qualquer atraso futura nas histórias e peço a compreensão de vocês.**_

_**Obrigada.**_

**Toh muito feliz hoje!**

**Mas, eu não sei direito o porquê.**

**Deve ser porque eu tenho ótimos leitores que amam as minhas histórias e que vão ler mais um capitulo dessa!**

**VIVA OS LEITORES!**

**E VIVA A LIBERDADE DE IMPRENSA!**

**Nem sei por que eu disse isso, mas tudo bem.**

**Disclaimer: se Naruto em pertencesse não estaria escrevendo fics.**

_**Normal's POV.**_

_**Flashback...**_

_Sasuke: Ufa! Pelo menos eu não fiz nenhuma bobagem..._

_Inner Sasuke: T.T Mas eu queria que você tivesse feito uma bobagem! T.T_

_Sasuke: e.e' Por que você não me fala o que mais eu posso fazer para conquistá-la ao invés de ficar sonhando com coisas indevidas?_

_Inner Sasuke: Porque é mais legal._

_Sasuke: ¬¬'_

_**Flashback off...**_

_Sasuke: Falando sério, que tal uma idéia?_

_Inner: Por que você não a convida para almoçar em algum restaurante?_

_Sasuke: Hum... Pode ser. Boa idéia._

_Inner: Eu sempre tenho ótimas idéias._

_Sasuke: ¬¬' Hn..._

_Inner: I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY! AND-_

_Sasuke: TAH BOM! TAH BOM! EU NÃO FALO MAIS "HN" PRA VOCÊ!_

_Inner: Acho bom._

Sasuke então saiu do quarto e foi em direção à sala de estar, onde Sakura estava sentada no sofá vendo Televisão.

Hoje ela não teria que trabalhar, já que tinha tirado o dia de folga no hospital e poderia relaxar.

Sasuke: Hey, Sakura?

Sakura: *Virando-se para ele* Sim Sasuke?

Sasuke: *Corando um pouco e virando a cara para que ela não percebesse* Você... Gostaria de... Ir almoçar comigo em algum restaurante?

Sakura: O.O

Sasuke: Então?

Sakura: O.O²

Sasuke: Sakura?

Sakura: O.O³

Sasuke: Sakuraaa...

Sakura: O.O ³+¹

Sasuke: Sakura!

_**Algum tempo depois...**_

Sasuke: Sakuraa... Responde!

Sakura: O.O³²³¹

Sasuke: CANSEI! *Vai até ela e a chacoalha até ela responder.*

Sakura: ÃN? QUÊ? COMO? ONDE? QUANDO?

Sasuke: Eu te fiz uma pergunta e você entrou em estado de choque.

Sakura: QUÊ? COMO? ONDE? QUANDO?

Sasuke: Eu perguntei se você queria ir almoçar comigo em um restaurante e você ficou chocada.

Sakura: COMO? ONDE? QUANDO?

Sasuke: Eu cheguei na sala, você estava vendo televisão e eu te perguntei.

Sakura: ONDE? QUANDO?

Sasuke: Na sala.

Sakura: QUANDO?

Sasuke: há uns 20 minutos atrás.

Sakura: Atah. E eu vou sim.

Sasuke: ¬¬'

Sakura: ^^'

Gaara, saindo de não sei onde: ¬¬'²

Sakura: Ué? De onde você saiu?

Gaara: Eu entrei pela janela. É rapidinho. Eu só estou fugindo de umas "fã girls" malucas.

Sasuke: Sei como é. ¬¬

Temari, chegando de algum outro lugar: Gaara, eu acho que elas e eles já foram.

Sakura: O.o! Você está aqui também?

Temari: não, eu to lá.

Sakura: ¬¬'

Gaara: Também fugindo?

Temari: Claro.

Gaara: Medrosa.

Temari: Olha quem fala. Eu só tenho medo de fãs e você tem medo de quase tudo.

Gaara: Diga alguma coisa que eu tenha medo além de fãs.

Temari: Aranhas, perder seu ursinho Teddy, ficar sem trakinas, ficar velho, filmes de terror, a Samara e a mamãe.

Gaara: Primeiro, eu não tenho medo de perder o meu ursinho, porque eu sei que isso nunca vai acontecer. E o mesmo argumento serve para as trakinas e ficar velho. Segundo: quem em sã consciência não teria medo de aranhas? Terceiro: A Samara é de um filme de terror e ela assusta todo mundo. E para finalizar, você também tem medo da mamãe.

Sakura: O.o'

Sasuke: O.o'

Temari: ^///^ Hehehe... Todo mundo tem, até o papai.

Sakura: ¬¬'

Sasuke: ¬¬'

Gaara: e.e'

Temari: ^.^

Sakura: Acho que os fãs e as fãs já foram.

Gaara: Então eu vou indo. A Temari me dá medo.

Temari: Legal, mais uma coisa para a minha lista... HEY!

Então eles saem da casa da Sakura e voltam para as suas vidas.

Sasuke: Estranho...

Sakura: Bizarro...

Sasuke: Quer um suco?

Sakura: Claro!

_**Quase na hora do almoço...**_

Sakura: Ei, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hn?

Sakura: Nossa, me deu uma vontade de cantar "I believe I can fly" de repente...

Sasuke: O.O NÃO!

Sakura: Hã?

Sasuke: não cante essa música, pelo amor de nossa senhora de Calcutá.

Sakura: ?.? O...K... Enfim, eu queria te perguntar em que restaurante nós vamos.

Sasuke: Comida Italiana.

Sakura: Hum... Delicia. Vou me arrumar então.

Sasuke: Ok...

Sakura: Que estranho, agora me deu vontade de cantar "You belong with me."

Sasuke: O.O Sakura, vai se arrumar, por favor.

Sakura: Tudo bem. ^^ "You're on the phone with you girlfriend and she's upset..."

E assim ela saiu cantando até chegar ao quarto dela.

_Sasuke: Ninguém merece..._

_Inner: Você sim._

_Sasuke: Calado!_

_Inner: T.T_

_**Hora do almoço...**_

Sasuke já estava pronto. Ele vestia uma simples calça jeans escura, uma camiseta preta e uma camisa aberta branca por cima.

Já estava na sala há 5 minutos esperando por ela.

Então, antes que pudesse se levantar do sofá e ir tomar água, ela apareceu.

Estava simples, mas muito bonita.

Vestia um vestido branco de alcinhas que ia até o joelho, uma rasteirinha também branca e a maquiagem tão fraca que parecia que estava sem.

_Sasuke: Tão simples e tão linda._

Sasuke: Uau Sakura, você está muito bonita.

Sakura: obrigada. Você também.

Sasuke: Obrigado. Vamos?

Sakura: Vamos.

_**No restaurante....**_

Eles já estavam sentados em uma mesa ao lado da janela. Um de frente para o outro.

Sasuke: Sabe Sakura, eu estava querendo saber uma coisa.

Sakura: Pode falar.

Sasuke: Por que você está namorando Sai?

Sakura: Bem... É que ele é gentil, educado e apesar de não demonstrar bem suas emoções ele é amável, doce e se esforça ao máximo para fazer com que as pessoas que ele ama se sentirem queridas também.

_Inner Sasuke: Diferente de um certo alguém que eu conheço._

_Sasuke: Calado!_

_Inner Sasuke: Mas é verdade._

Sasuke: Entendo. É bom ter alguém que te ame e mostre que te ame, não é? *Tentando parecer feliz por ela.*

Sakura: É sim.

Garçonete: Aqui estão os seus pedidos.

Sakura: Obrigada.

Sasuke: Obrigada.

E começaram a comer normalmente, enquanto Sasuke pensava, em silêncio, como poderia ter sido tão idiota por ter desperdiçado o amor de Sakura enquanto ainda o tinha e como poderia reconquistá-la.

Ele sabia que era muito egoísmo de sua parte querer o amor dela depois de tudo que já lhe havia feito. Depois de todas as palavras rudes, depois de todas as atitudes frias, depois de ignorar seus sentimentos.

Agora entendia o que ela sentia quando a ignorava. Ela se sentia triste, desolada, amargurada, deprimida, como se milhões de elefantes pisoteassem sem piedade seu pobre coração já partido.

Mas, ainda assim, ele não desistiria. Ela a conquistaria.

Ele não sabia como, mas a conquistaria.

Nem que isso fosse a última coisa que faria na sua vida.

_**Owari!**_

_**Por enquanto!**_

**OII!**

**Que tal?**

**Esse cap foi mais dedicado ao romance e eu acho que ficou bom...**

**Mas, ainda assim, dêem suas opiniões.**

_**E lembrem-se que o ministério da saúde adverte: Coca-cola vicia, mas com Doritos é muito bom, com pizza é melhor e deixar reviews faz com que os ficwriters não percam a sanidade mental!**_

**XD!**

**REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 12 Quem eu amo?

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas um dia, quando eu ganhar na mega-sena da virada de ano e quando algum tio meu morrer e me deixar uma herança de bilhões de dólares eu vou comprar os direitos autorais dele.**

**Enfim, Vocês, leitores e leitoras, já devem saber que a partir de amanhã, terça-feira dia 2 de fevereiro, eu não vou poder estar tão presente no site, postando minhas fics.**

**A partir de amanhã tem a volta às aulas e eu preciso me dedicar aos estudos.**

**Eu agradeço a compreensão de todos e peço desculpas desde já se demorar muito para postar alguma coisa nova.**

**Atenciosamente,**

**Pah-Uchiha-chan.**

**Vamos começar com isso!**

**Eu vou dar uma adiantada na história, porque não ia acontecer mais nada de interessante no restaurante, ok?**

**Enfim...**

_**Normal's POV.**_

Dias se passaram depois do acidente.

Nesse dias, Sasuke escreveu um novo poema.

Era bem simples, e não era muito original, mas era de coração.

Hoje seria o dia em que leriam um para o outro seus poemas.

Ele estava triste. Solitário. Mas, como já era acostumado a não demonstrar suas emoções, fingiu estar feliz por ela.

Ele sabia que ela estava feliz.

Mas, a partir de hoje, a partir desse poema, ele tentaria reconquistá-la.

Ela não deu valor ao que tinha, que era seu amor, e acabou por o perder.

Mas ele não se daria por vencido.

Ela a ama e fará de tudo por ela.

E isso é uma promessa de vida.

Ela está confusa.

Muito confusa.

Sasuke estava sendo tão gentil, amável, cheio de emoções...

Isso a confundia.

Quanto a quê?

Quanto aos seus sentimentos.

Depois de tantos anos, ela achou que finalmente seria capaz de esquecê-lo.

Ela achou que, se encontrasse alguém, que não fosse ele, poderia voltar a ser feliz.

E foi ai que Sai entrou em cena.

Ela achou que o amava.

Estava feliz.

Mas, tudo que é bom, dura pouco, e ele voltou.

Ela pensou que ele ainda seria aquele mesmo idiota sem coração, mas, quando ela passou mais tempo com ele,viu que era justamente o contrário.

Ela passou a mostrar seus sentimentos e fez com que ela ficasse confusa outra vez.

Ela achava que amava Sai, mas agora a história era completamente diferente.

Ela já não tinha mais a certeza de nada.

Ela não sabia o que pensar.

E estava com raiva disso.

E também pelo fato de Plutão não ser mais um planeta. Ela ainda não havia esquecido disso.

Enfim, isso não importava.

_Sakura: Eu amo o Sai, vou ler aquele poema e depois disso eu volto para casa e deix tudo como está._

_Inner Sakura: Nem vou comentar._

_**Naquela tarde, no consultório...**_

Dra. Karen: Então, vamos ver os seus poemas...

Dra. Paloma: Sakura, pode começar por você.

Sakura: Ok.

**Os poemas são originais da autora "Angelofdarkness9990" e eu tenho a permissão dela para usá-los aqui.**

**Em negrito e itálico estarão as frases originais e entre aspas as traduções sendo tidas pela Sakura e pelo Sasuke.**

_**Roses are red Violets are blue I'm in love but not with you.**_

"Rosas são vermelhas, violetas são azuis. Eu estou apaixonada, mas não por você._**  
**___

_**You left me alone and made me cry So now I love a better guy You called me**_

"Você me deixou sozinha e me fez chorar, então agora eu amo um cara melhor. Você me chamou"

_**annoying,even if it was true.**_

"De irritante, mesmo se fosse verdade_**  
**_

_**Guess what bastard,I played you too.**_

"Adivinhe bastardo, eu brinquei com você também."

Dra. Karen: O.o Oh...

Dra. Paloma: o.O My...

Sasuke: O.O God...

Dra. Karen: Bem… Isso foi…

Dra. Paloma: Espantoso.

Dra. Karen: Vamos ver o seu poema Sasuke.

Sasuke: Tudo bem, mas ele é meio parecido com o da Sakura, só quero que saibam que isso foi uma coincidência, ok?

Dra. Karen: Tudo bem. Pode ir em frente.

_**Roses are red Violets are blue I'm in love and it's with you.**_

"Rosas são vermelhas, Violetas são azuis, Eu estou apaixonado e é por você."_**  
**___

_**I know I hurt you and made you cry,**_

"Eu sei que te machuquei e que te fiz chorar"_**  
**_

_**but please leave that better guy.**_

"Mas, por favor, deixe aquele cara melhor."_**  
**___

_**Even though I called you annoying,it was never true.**_

"Mesmo se eu te chamei de irritante, isso nunca foi verdade."_**  
**___

_**That's because I could never stop thinking of you.**_

"Era simplesmente porque eu nunca pude parar de pensar em você."

_**They say that true love is faithful Love is pure and true I never knew this til' I met my true love...YOU**_

"Eles dizem que amor verdadeiro é doloroso e puro, eu nunca soube disso até conhecer meu verdadeiro amor, você."

Dra. Karen: *.* AWN!

Dra. Paloma: *.* Que lindo!

Sakura: ó.ò

A Sakura se levanta e sai correndo do consultório, chorando.

Sasuke: SAKURA! ESPERA! *Vai atrás dela*

Dra. Karen: ÈÈÈÈ... Será que algum dia nós vamos encontrar um cara assim?

Dra. Paloma: Com certeza, relaxa... ^.^

_**Enquanto isso, numa ruazinha próxima...**_

Sasuke: Sakura! Cadê você?

Sakura: Sasuke, me deixa em paz, por favor.

Sasuke: Sakura, por que você está chorando?

Sakura: Sasuke, eu estou confusa, por favor, me deixa em paz.

Sasuke: Sakura eu-

Sakura: *Levanta do chão e sai correndo até em casa*

Quando ela chegou lá foi diretor para o quarto e chorou muito.

Ela estava tão confusa e simplesmente não sabia o que pensar.

_Sakura: Quem eu amo? Sai, ou Sasuke?_

_**OWARI!**_

_**Por enquanto!**_

**Gente, obrigada por lerem.**

**Peço desculpas por qualquer atraso futuro e agradeço a compreensão.**

**Beijos, Beijitos e beijões.**

**Naruto: ESPERA! ESPERA!**

**Eu: O que foi Naruto?**

**Naruto: Vocênãovaiesquecerdaminhaficné?**

**Eu: O quê?!**

**Hinata: Ele quer saber se vocÊ não vai esquecer da nossa fic.**

**Eu:É claro que não. Se eu fizesse isso a Kaah me mataria.**

**Karen: Te mataria e teria um enfarte depois.**

**Eu: haushuahsuahush**

**Sasuke: Alguém ai viu a Sakura?**

**Eu: Não, por quê?**

**Sasuke: É que nos intervalos da fic nós saímos e eu marquei de levá-la para jantar. E eu estou com saudade dos lábios dela.**

**Karen: O.O AWN! QUE F****OFO!**

**Eu****: QUE CUTE!**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun?**

**Sasuke: SAKURA! *Vai até ela e a beija***

**Naruto: O.O**

**Hinata: ^//^**

**Eu: *o***

**Karen: *o***

**Eu: Enfim enquanto os bombinhos se pegam ali, eu termino por aqui.**

**Naruto: E não se esqueçam:**

**Hinata: Deixem Reviews!**

**Karen: Eu também deixei!**

**Eu: REVIEWS!**


	13. Chapter 13 Promessa de vida

**OI MINHA GENTE!**

**Estou de volta!**

**E adivinhem, na semana do carnaval vou ficar 7 dias seguidos em casa, o que resulta em mais capítulos para as minhas histórias.**

**Bom, no capitulo anterior eu expliquei o porquê dos atrasos e me desculpo novamente por estes.**

**Mas, eu vou começar logo com isso para que vocês possam aproveitar a história!**

**Kisseszinhos!

* * *

**

_**Flashback onn.**_

_**Sakura: Quem eu amo? Sai ou Sasuke?**_

_**Flashback off...

* * *

**_

Ela chorou por tanto tempo e ficou pensando tanto no assunto que enfim o sono caiu sobre ela e Sakura se entregou aos braços de Morfeu.

Sasuke, por outro lado, não conseguia dormir.

Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem mesmo o mais profundo sono poderia lhe atingir.

E ele só pensava em Sakura.

Ele ficou mal vendo-a sair daquele jeito. Ele só queria que ela soubesse o que sente e não lhe causar mais dor do que já causou em sua vida.

Sentia-se sujo, um idiota, um monstro, literalmente.

Apesar de ter dito tudo que já devia ter falado há muito tempo atrás, sentia-se mal por ter feito sua flor sofrer daquela maneira.

Mas também já sabia o que devia fazer.

E o faria assim que possível.

Mas não agora, pois, enfim, Morfeu veio com tuas asas lhe cobrir e lhe arrastar para as terras dos sonhos.

_**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte...

* * *

**_

Bip!Bip!Bip!

*Paf!*

Sakura: Maldito despertador! Vai queimar no lado frio do inferno, droga!!! Que maravilha, mau humor logo de manhã... É isso que dá passar tempo demais pensando e chorando!

Então, Sakura se levantou e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Mas quando levantou-se e viu seu reflexo no espelho se assustou.

Sakura: AHHHH! MINHA CARA TAH INCHADA! É TUDO CULPA SUA SASUKE! E VOCÊ MATOU PLUTÃO! EU NÃO ESQUECI DISSO!

Sasuke assustou-se com o grito de Sakura, mas logo percebeu que só se tratava de uma crise matinal sobre plutão.

Sakura ainda se queixava baixo sobre Sasuke, sua cara inchada e Plutão, quando ela se lembrou sobre o porquê ter chorado tanto na noite anterior.

Sentou-se em sua cama novamente e pegou uma foto que estava na cabeceira de sua cama e passou a observá-la.

Era a antiga foto do time 7.

Vendo aquela foto uma série de memórias passou pela sua cabeça. A maioria alegre, divertida e cheia de vida. Lembrava-se do seu Sensei e como ele vivia (e ainda vive) lendo seu livrinho "educativo"; de como via Naruto como um completo idiota, sendo que ele sempre foi a pessoa mais determinada que já conheceu, entre outras memórias, até que seus olhos pousaram sobre a imagem do moreno com o qual sempre sonhava quando era uma adolescente irritante.

Lembrou-se de seu dilema e passou a pensar nele novamente, com mais calma, é claro.

Ela já sabia que não poderia amar Sai. Não do mesmo jeito que amava o Uchiha mais novo. Isso era claro. Mas, ainda assim, tinha medo. Medo de que Sasuke pudesse estar brincando com seus sentimentos. Medo de que ele e abandonasse de novo. Medo de que, se ele fosse embora e nunca mais voltasse, ela pudesse se machucar tanto e não ter mais forças para viver.

Ela sabia, também, que não poderia continuar enganando a si mesma e ao Sai. Sabia que tinha que tomar a atitude correta ao invés de estar com ele e não amá-lo.

Enfim, ela tomou sua decisão.

Terminaria com Sai, mas não daria uma chance ao Sasuke. Não enquanto não soubesse se seu amor era realmente verdadeiro.

Verdadeiro como o dela.

Vestiu uma roupa adequada para sair, passou na cozinha, comeu um pão e, percebendo que Sasuke estava no banho, saiu da casa e foi em direção ao seu destino.

Andou pela ruas de Konoha mais rápido do que o normal até chegar na casa de seu futuro ex-namorado.

*Toc, Toc, Toc.*

Sai: Já vai! *Abre a porta* Sakura! Oi, o que te trás aqui?

Sakura: Posso entrar? Nós precisamos conversar.

Sai: Claro, entre. *Dando passagem* É algo grave?

Sakura: Bem, não exatamente.

Sai: Como assim?

Sakura: *Suspiro* Sai, você é um homem gentil, cavalheiro e apesar de ter crescido sem emoções, você ainda as sente e isso é ótimo. Mas, entenda uma coisa, eu não posso ficar com você amando outra pessoa. Eu não posso machucar seus sentimentos.

Sai: Então você está terminando comigo? E por causa do Uchiha, não é?!

Sakura: Sai, acalme-se. Não é o fim do mundo. Você pode achar outra pessoa.

Sai: Você não entende Sakura. Eu te amo! E você simplesmente chega no meu apartamento e diz que não me quer mais por causa do Uchiha! Aposto que vocês até já dormiram juntos, não é sua vadia?!

Sakura: EU ESTOU FAZENDO ISSO PARA NÃO TE MAGOAR SEU IMBECIL ARROGANTE! E EU NÃO SOU UMA VADIA E NÃO EU NÃO DORMI COM ELE! VOCÊ É UM IMBECIL MAL-AMADO!

E assim ela saiu da casa dele com muita raiva, batendo a porta ao sair com tanta força que quase a quebrou.

Ao invés de ir para casa foi dar uma volta no parque de Konoha, para se acalmar.

Mal sabia ela que Sai estava indo para a sua casa naquele momento conversar com um certo Uchiha.

_**

* * *

Na casa da Sakura...

* * *

**_

Sasuke já havia saído do banho e como não encontrou Sakura em nenhum lugar da casa deduziu que ela havia ido a algum lugar.

*Toc, Toc, Toc.*

Sasuke: Já vai. *Abre a porta.*

Sasuke: Sai? O que você quer? *Já ficando irritado com a simples presença daquela largatixa desmamada logo de manhã.*

Sai: Quero esclarecer umas coisas Uchiha. A Sakura é minha, então fique longe dela. Ouviu bem?

Sasuke: Se ela preferir a você eu não vou impedi-la. Mas se ela preferir a mim, é bom você ficar à, pelo menos, 20 metros de distância dela.

Sai: Estou falando sério Uchiha. Eu não sei o que você fez para a Sakura terminar comigo, mas eu não vou perdê-la. Não para você.

Sasuke: E se ela quiser ficar comigo?

Sai: Acho bom você recusar. Você sabe quanto sofrimento você já causou a ela? Você sabe o quanto ela chorou? Sabe o quanto ele se culpava por ser fraca e não poder te trazer de volta? Sabe quantos anos ela levou para voltar e ter menos da metade da felicidade que ela tinha e que você destruiu? Não. Você não sabe disso. Você não sabe o quanto ela treinou para deixar de se fraca, coisa que ela nem mesmo era. VOCÊ fez com que ela se sentisse fraca! VOCÊ fez com que ela morresse por dentro! VOCÊ quebrou o seu pobre coração e agora o quer de volta?! Você é um idiota se pensa que vai conseguir.

Sasuke: Eu sei que a deixei triste, eu sei que a prejudiquei, mas eu estou tentando reparar isso, porque ao contrário de você eu realmente a amo!

Sai: Ama nada. Você só quer alguém para reconstruir seu clã com você. E como a Sakura é extremamente poderosa agora, você a escolheu. Você vivia chamando a Sakura de fraca e de inútil. E não adianta desmentir porque ela e o Naruto me falaram isso. Mas quer saber da verdade? A Sakura sempre foi forte, por agüentar o seu comportamento frio e distante e ainda te amar, porque você sempre foi o único fraco da história, que não se deixou amar quando podia! Agora ela NÃO é sua. Ela **É** minha!

Sasuke: Você pode até ter razão. Eu posso até não servir para ela. Mas se a Sakura for feliz com você ou com qualquer outra pessoa, eu não vou impedi-la. Ela merece ser feliz do jeito que eu nunca pude proporcionar. Mas se ela ainda me amar, eu não vou medir esforços para tê-la em meus braços. E então você **TERÁ** que manter distância, se não quiser morrer jovem. Agora vá embora. Não tenho que te dar explicações ou te ouvir aqui.

Sai: Prepare-se para a guerra Uchiha, porque ela apenas começou.

E dizendo isso Sai foi embora.

Sasuke fechou a porta da casa e encostou-se nela, pensativo.

_Sasuke: Eu sei que magoei demais a Sakura. Eu sei que ela tem todo o direito de me odiar e me desprezar._

_Inner Sasuke: Ainda mais porque ela acredita que você matou Plutão e por isso ele não é mais um planeta. E eu concordo com ela._

_Sasuke: Você o quê?_

_Inner: Eu concordo com ela. Desde que você voltou Plutão não é mais um planeta. E, fala sério, nós passamos a infância decorando que Plutão era um planeta, e agora do nada não é mais. Só porque o coitado é anão._

_Sasuke: ¬¬' Enfim, como eu ia dizendo..._

_Inner: Sim, continue._

_Sasuke: Eu sei que ela não deve nem considerar a hipótese de me perdoar por tudo o que eu fiz. Mas eu não a quero só para reviver meu clã. Eu a quero pelo que ela é. Eu a amo. E se ela precisar ficar com outra pessoa para ser feliz, eu não impedirei e ficarei feliz por ela._

_Inner: É isso ai dude! É assim que se fala!_

Nisso a porta se abre e Sakura entra na casa, dando de cara com Sasuke.

Sakura: OH meu Deus! Sasuke, me desculpe, eu não sabia que você estava aqui!

Sasuke: Tudo bem. Não se preocupe.

Sakura: Tem certeza de que não te machuquei?

Sasuke: Absoluta.

Sakura: Ufa. Mas o que você estava fazendo escorado na porta?

Sasuke: É uma história complicada.

Sakura: Sasuke Uchiha. O que aconteceu?

Sasuke: Tem certeza de que quer saber?

Sakura: Absoluta.

Sasuke: *Suspiro* Sai apareceu aqui dizendo que você havia terminado com ele e que eu devia me manter longe de você porque você ainda pertence a ele e mais outras coisas. Mas, não se preocupe com isso, eu já disse a ele que se você quiser ficar com ele ou com qualquer outro cara eu não vou interferir. Eu te amo e por isso quero te ver feliz, mesmo que não seja comigo.

Sakura: *emocionada* Sasuke... Isso que você disse foi lindo e eu fico muito lisonjeada que você me ame, mas... Por favor, me entenda. Eu sofri demais no passado por você. Eu chorava todas as noites, rezando para que você estivesse bem, que você voltasse. Eu contava as horas esperando por alguma noticia sua, mas esta nunca vinha. Eu sinto muito, mas eu não quero me machucar novamente.

Sasuke: *Se aproxima, coloca cada uma das mãos de um lado da cabeça da Sakura e fica bem próximo do rosto dela* Sakura... Se... Você puder... Deixar-me provar pra você que eu mudei e que não vou te machucar...

Sakura: *Nervosa com a aproximação perigosa* Sasuke... Eu... Desculpe, mas, não dá. Não outra vez.

Sasuke: Me desculpe.

Sakura: Por?

Sasuke: Por ter sido um idiota e não ter dado atenção ao seu amor quando ainda o tinha. Por ter te ignorado e te chamado de fraca, quando na verdade eu era o único fraco, incapaz de demonstrar emoções. E me desculpe por isso.

E, então que a Haruno pudesse responder alguma coisa, Sasuke já a estava beijando.

Ela havia ficado tão espantada que nem mesmo percebeu quando começou a responder ao beijo com igual intensidade.

Ambos não pensavam em mais nada.

Só sentiam um ao outro.

Até que Sakura teve um pequeno estalo de realidade e o empurrou.

Sakura: Sasuke, eu não posso, por favor, não me machuque mais.

Sasuke: Desculpe, mas eu só quero te dizer mais uma coisa. *Acariciando a bochecha dela* Eu vou esperar por você. Quanto tempo for preciso.

_Sasuke: Isso é uma promessa de vida._

E então ele vai para o seu quarto, deixando Sakura sozinha na sala.

* * *

_**OWARI!**_

_**Por enquanto...

* * *

**_

**Então, o que acharam?**

**Eu disse que haveriam atrasos, mas em compensação eu postei um cap. Grande hoje.**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado!

* * *

**

**O Lula acabou de assinar um decreto informando que é obrigatório o mando de reviews para os ficwriters, pois assim teremos menos loucos pelo país.

* * *

**

**=D**


	14. Chapter 14 ALEHUJA!

**Então gente, eu disse que ia lançar mais cap's essa semana e eu vou.**

**Então, eu estou inspirada para escrever mais um cap dessa história, por isso vou deixar para escrever "Mais um conto da nova cinderela" mais tarde.**

**Enfim, espero que gostem!**

_**Sakura's POV.**_

Oh Deus! O que eu faço?

O Sasuke me ama, mas eu não quero me magoar de novo.

_Inner: Querida, eu fiquei calada até agora observando você se lamentar. Posso dizer uma coisa?_

Claro. Se isso ajudar.

_Inner: Kamikaze! Bazinga! Pizza! Palavras estranhas! Qual é? Tah na cara que você ama o cara!_

¬¬' Isso não ajuda.

_Inner: Ajuda sim. É simples, você ama o cara, ele te ama, você para de se lamentar e agarra ele. Viu? Final feliz!_

¬¬'

_Inner: Olha, tem até uma música para te inspirar: "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! __I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY! I THINK ABOUT IT EVERY NICHT AND DAY! SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY AWAY! I BELIEVE I CAN SOAR! I SEE ME RUNNING THROUGHT THAT OPEN DOOR! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!"_

I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! UHU! VIVA O R. KELLY!

_Inner: É isso ai garota! Já entrou no ritmo._

É. Mas não pense que eu vou ficar com o Sasuke.

_Inner: BAZINGA! BLISSME! EU VOU FALAR PALAVRAS ESTRANHAS ATÉ VOCÊ SE ARRANJAR COM ELE! KAMIKAZE! PIZZA!_

Pizza não é uma palavra estranha.

_Inner: Você está falando sério? Pizza se escreve com DOIS z's! VOCÊ JÁ VIU UMA PALAVRA ESCRITA COM __**DOIS**__ Z'S?_

Hum... Não.

_Inner: EXATAMENTE! HIG FIVE! DIPIRIDU! FONSICUA__!_

Ai… Vai ser um longo dia…

_**Sakura's POV off.**_

_**Sasuke's POV onn.**_

Será que fiz a coisa certa? Será que tudo dará certo?

_Inner: Relaxa dude. Você disse o que sentia, disse à ela tudo o que já devia ter dito e de brinde tascou um beijo nela. E ela respondeu, caso você não tenha notado._

Sim, mas pode ter sido impulso.

_Inner: se ela tivesse te levado para a cama no primeiro dia em que esteve aqui eu poderia dizer que foi impulso._

¬¬' Não está ajudando.

_Inner: Foi mal. Mas, falando sério. Vou falar isso não só como seu Inner, mas como seu amigo: Se ela respondeu ao seu beijo, ela ainda deve sentir algo por você. Acredite: amores verdadeiros não somem com o tempo, só se fortalecem. Dê tempo ao tempo e então verá._

O.O Uau! Essa foi a coisa mais profunda e com sentido que você já disse até hoje!

_Inner: É... Eu tenho meus momentos._

Que são bem raros, diga-se de passagem...

_Inner: T.T Magoou. É isso que eu ganho por te ajudar._

¬¬' Desculpe.

_Inner: ^.^ Tudo bem. Mas, só para me vingar: "MY DREAM IS TO FLY! __AND TOUCH A RAINBOW SO HIGH!" "EU VIREI GAY! __E A CULPA É DO MEU PAI! QUE CONTRATOU UM TAL TE WILSON PARA SER O CAPATAZ!"_

PELO AMOR DE DEUS! QUE MÚSICA É ESSA?! NEM RESPONDE! SÓ SE MATA OU PELO MENOS PARA DE CANTAR!

_Inner: Hehehe! Vingança concluída!_

e.e'

Sem comentários...

_**Sasuke's POV off.**_

_**Normal's POV onn.**_

Sasuke estava se sentindo completo e ao mesmo tempo vazio.

Completo por ter dito tudo o que queria dizer à Sakura e vazio por não tê-la em seus braços e não poder tê-la para si.

Sakura estava confusa. Mais confusa do que já esteve em toda a sua vida.

Ela queria poder saber se deveria dar uma chance ao Sasuke. Se aquela era a escolha certa a se fazer.

_Inner Sakura: Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu vou falar sério. O cara te ama. E é mais do que óbvio que você também o ama. Como você vai saber se pode dar certo ou não se não der uma chance ao seu coração, pois, mesmo que queira negar, é isso que ele está implorando para que você faça._

_Sakura: Pela primeira vez desde que falo com você, você disse algo descente. E você tem razão. Se quero saber se vai dar certo, tenho que arriscar._

Sakura, então, vai correndo até o quarto do Sasuke.

*TOC! TOC! TOC!*

Sasuke: Calma, já toh indo! *Abre a porta* Sak-

Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ela já o estava beijando apaixonadamente.

E, é claro, Sasuke não pensou duas vezes para responder o beijo.

_Sakura: Maldito ar!_

Ela pensou quando este começou a faltar e os dois tiveram que se separar.

Sasuke: Isso seria uma chance para que eu mostre o quanto eu te amo e te quero? *Sorrindo maliciosamente*

Sakura: Você sempre foi bom em adivinhações. *Sorrindo de volta*

Sasuke: Posso ter uma confirmação?

Sakura: Hum... É, por que não?

E os dois voltam a se beijar.

_Sakura: Inner, você tinha razão... Me arriscar foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz._

_Inner Sakura: Eu te disse__._

_Sasuke: Ahh... Como é bom se sentir completo. E como é bom beijar a boca dela._

_Inner: Hum... Nem me fale. É nessas horas que é bom ser você._

_Sasuke: ¬¬' Só não de respondo de uma maneira bem mal-educada agora porque tenho algo mais interessante para fazer: Beijar a Sakura._

E, resumindo o dia dos nossos bombinhos, Eles ficaram se beijando praticamente o dia inteiro. Viram filmes, se beijaram, foram até o mercado, se beijaram (publicamente, o que até assustou a Sakura, já que ela pensou que o Sasuke não fosse querer assumir a relação nem demonstrar afeto em publico) e à noite viram televisão, se beijaram e dormiram abraçados no sofá.

Sakura, se sentiu segura, amada e protegida, como a muito tempo não se sentia.

E Sasuke?

Bem, ele se sentiu feliz e amado como se ainda fosse uma criança e seus pais ainda não tivessem morrido.

Mas, o que eles não sabiam é que Sai viu praticamente tudo e já estava bolando um jeito de fazer com que os dois se separassem.

_**OWARI!**_

_**Por enquanto!**_

**Karen: Sai, não se atreva a separar o Sasuke e a Sakura.**

**Sai: Ei! Eu nem queria fazer parte da história! A Pah só me colocou aqui porque seria muito estranho se a Sakura namorasse com o Lee e o Naruto já é da Hinata.**

**Lee: Por que, pelo poder da juventude, isso seria estranho?**

**Karen: Porque você é estranho.**

**Lee: T.T**

**Eu: Mas é um estranho legal, não é Karen?**

**Karen: É claro! Não chora vai!**

**Lee: Então você vai em um encontro comigo Karen?**

**Karen: Hum... Sabe o que é? Eu tenho muita lição de casa e tenho que fazer. Não vai dar.**

**Lee: Tudo bem. Ei! Vou procurar a Tenten e ver se ela quer! *Sai correndo***

**Karen: Ufa.**

**Eu: Tadinho... Ele vai apanhar tanto do Neji por chamar a Ten pra sair.**

**Sai: É verdade.**

**Naruto: Então né... Que tal nós acabarmos com a história. Eu tenho um encontro daqui a pouco com a Hina-chan.**

**Eu: Aonde vocês vão?**

**Karen: Não é no Ichiraku's né?**

**Naruto: Não! Eu vou levá-la no ****Burger**** King.**

**Eu: Hum... É melhor do que no Ichiraku's.**

**Karen: Realmente.**

**Sai: Concordo.**

**Naruto: Então, vamos logo com isso.**

**Eu: Ok, ok.**

**Sai: Terminamos por hoje.**

**Naruto: Deixem as suas reviews!**

**Karen: Eu já deixei a minha!**

**Eu: E não se esqueçam: O ministério das fanfictions adverte: reviews não causam hipertensão, mas deixam os ficwriters muito contentes!**

**BYE-BYE!**

**REVIEWS!**

**E BEIJITOS SABOR DORITOS!**

**XD**


	15. Chapter 15 So Rendom

**Olá pessoas da terra!**

**Desculpe postar assim tão tarde, mas já sabem, né? Os autores também tem vida fora do PC e a minha é bem corrida.**

**Enfim, como eu sou legal, eu vou escrever e não matar ninguém te tédio.

* * *

**

_**Flashback.**_

E, resumindo o dia dos nossos bombinhos, Eles ficaram se beijando praticamente o dia inteiro. Viram filmes, se beijaram, foram até o mercado, se beijaram (publicamente, o que até assustou a Sakura, já que ela pensou que o Sasuke não fosse querer assumir a relação nem demonstrar afeto em publico) e à noite viram televisão, se beijaram e dormiram abraçados no sofá.

Sakura, se sentiu segura, amada e protegida, como a muito tempo não se sentia.

E Sasuke?

Bem, ele se sentiu feliz e amado como se ainda fosse uma criança e seus pais ainda não tivessem morrido.

Mas, o que eles não sabiam é que Sai viu praticamente tudo e já estava bolando um jeito de fazer com que os dois se separassem.

_**Flashback off.

* * *

**_

_**Sasuke's POV.**_

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Sasuke: *Acordando* Hn... Quem é a essa hora da manhã?

Me levantei do sofá com muito cuidado para não acordar a Sakura. Passando pelo relógio olhei a hora.

_10:30 da manhã... Hum... Um pouco tarde._

*Abre a porta*

Sasuke: Que é que você quer Naruto?

Naruto: Só queria saber se a Sakura-chan está bem. Ela não apareceu no hospital hoje e me mandaram vir até aqui.

Sasuke: Ela está bem Naruto. Só está dormindo.

Naruto: Que estranho. Ela nunca dorme até tão tarde.

Sakura: Vai ver eu dormi até tão tarde porque trabalhar em dois turnos seguidos no hospital durante 2 semanas me cansou demais.

Tah legal, admito que levei um susto, mas assim que me e ela me deu um beijo, eu fiquei legal.

Sakura: Bom dia Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Bom dia Sakura-chan. Dormiu bem?

Sakura: Melhor do que qualquer outra noite da minha vida. E você?

Sasuke: Não há comparações.

Naruto: Caham! Vocês estão juntos desde quando?

Sakura: Desde ontem, não é Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: OH MEU DEUS! Vocês não transaram ontem, né?

Será que esse dobe pode fazer uma pergunta mais indecente?

É melhor eu nem perguntar, senão é capaz de ele fazer.

Mas a Sakura fica linda assim, corada.

Do que eu estou falando? Ela fica linda de qualquer jeito.

Acho que eu vou ter que falar já que a Sakura ficou petrificada.

Sasuke: Não Naruto, seu Baka. Você pode até ser um ninfomaníaco, mas eu não sou um doido sexual.

Naruto: ¬¬ Ei, mudando de assunto, Vocês viram a banana descascada? **(HAUSHAU! BY: KAAH!)**

Sakura: Quem?

Sasuke: O Sai. E não. Por quê?

Naruto: Ah, é só que a Tsunade me pediu para o chamar até o escritório e ele não está em casa nem em lugar nenhum que eu tenha visto até agora.

Sakura: Você já viu no campo de treinamento?

Naruto: Vou indo pra lá agora. Tchau Sakura-chan. Tchau Sasuke-teme. E não façam besteira.

Sakura: SOME NARUTO!

Naruto: Já sumi. *E assim ele vai para o campo de treinamento.*

Não sei porque, mas eu estou com um mal pressentimento. Acho que alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer.

_**Sasuke's POV off.**_

_**Normal's POV onn.**_

Quando Sasuke e Sakura entraram na casa de novo, Ela seguiu para a cozinha.

Sasuke: Vai fazer o café?

Sakura: Não, vou lavar a roupa. O que mais eu poderia fazer numa cozinha.

Sasuke: Chá.

Sakura: ¬¬' Sem comentário.

Sasuke: Você vai fazer o que para comer?

Sakura: Isso é confidencial.

Sasuke: Por que é confidencial?

Sakura: Isso é confidencial.

Sasuke: È só isso que você vai falar?

Sakura: Isso é confidencial.

Sasuke: Qual é o seu sexo?

Sakura: Feminino.

Sasuke: POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO DISSE QUE ERA CONFIDENCIAL?

Sakura: Isso é confidencial. XD!

Sasuke: ¬¬'

Sakura: XD!

Sasuke: Doida.

Sakura: EI! NÃO ME CHAME DE DOIDA! E EU AINDA NÃO ESQUECI DE PLUTÃO, OK?!

Sasuke: O que tem esse bendito Plutão?

Sakura: Ele não á mais um planeta.

Sasuke: E o que eu tenho a ver com isso.

Sakura: Foi você que matou Plutão, por isso ele não é mais um planeta.

Sasuke: Não é só porque ele é um anão.

Sakura: Não. È porque você matou Plutão. Tadinho. T.T

Sasuke: ¬¬' Eu não matei Plutão. E por que você se importa com Plutão?

Sakura: Foi você sim. E eu me importo porque eu passei minha vida aprendendo que Plutão era um planeta e de repente ele não é mais. Isso é injusto.

Sasuke: Hum... Entendo... Que tal bolo para o café?

Sakura: Achei que você não gostasse de bolos e outros doces.

Sasuke: Eu não gosto. Estava pensando em bolo de tomate.

Sakura: ¬¬' Bolo de tomate?

Sasuke: Uhum.

Sakura: 3 palavras: Não. Vai. Rolar.

Sasuke: T.T

Itachi: Ainda não acredito que eu morri.

Sasuke: AHHH! O FANTASMA DO ITACHI VEIO PUXAR O MEU PÉ!!! SOCORRO!

Sakura: O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Itachi: Relaxa, eu só entrei na hora errada na história por meio de uma ligação paranormal entre o seu mundo e o mundo dos mortos causada por um distúrbio em um buraco de minhocas.

Sakura: Sério?

Itachi: Não. A autora só me colocou aqui para deixar a história mais sem sentido do que já está.

Sasuke: -Encolhido em posição fetal em um canto chupando o dedo-

Sakura: ó.ò Tadinho. Itachi, vai embora que eu vou tentar consolar o Sasuke-kun.

Orochimaru: Itachi! Esta na hora do meu banho de espumas!

Itachi: AHHHH! NÃO!!!! TUDO MENOS ISSO! NÃÃÃO!!!

Sakura: O.O

Sasuke: O.O'

Gaara: O.O'²

Sasuke: O.o De onde você veio?

Gaara: Da minha mãe.

Sakura: ¬¬'

Gaara: E do meu pai também.

Sasuke: Não! Eu quero saber por onde você entrou.

Gaara: Uma janela deve aberta estar se de suas fãs fugir você quer.

Sakura: Falow mestre Yoda.

Gaara: HIG FIVE! o/

Sakura: \o

Gaara e Sakura: o/\o!

Sasuke: O.o...

Gaara: Cri, Cri.

Sakura: XD!

Tenten: ¬¬'

Sakura: AHH! DE ONDE VOCÊ VEIO??

Tenten: Uma janela aberta deve estar se dos seus fãs fugir você quer.

Sakura: Todo mundo quer dar uma de mestre Yoda hoje?

Tenten: Não, mas é que nós vimos isso na internet.

Sakura: Legal! E o que mais tinha lá?

Tenten: Conselhos sobre amigos e melhores amigos.

Sakura: E como eram?

Tenten: Tinham vários, mas o meu favorito é: Amigos estarão lá para pagar a sua fiança quando você estiver na cadeia. Melhor amigos vão estar do seu lado dizendo: BUDDY, NÓS NOS FERRAMOS, MAS NOS DIVERTIMOS!

Sasuke: Uhhh... Profundo...

Sakura: Estranho...

Gaara: Bizarro, mas tem sentido.

Tenten: ^.^

Sakura: Querem café?

Tenten: Tem bolo?

Gaara: Gaara quer um cookie.

Sasuke: O meu café é sem açúcar.

Tenten: O.O

Gaara: O.O

Tenten: Como você toma café sem açúcar?!

Sakura: Ele não gosta de doces.

Gaara: Como ele pode não gostar de doces?! E Gaara ainda quer cookie!

Tenten: O.o

Gaara: Buááá! Gaara quer o ursinho Teddy!

Sakura: O.o

Tenten: o.O

Sasuke: O.O

Temari: Foi maus. Ele não tomou o Gardernal dele hoje. O Juquiri **( é assim que se escreve o nome daquele hospital de loucos?)** parou de fornecer.

Sakura: Por quê?

Temari: Porque era o remédio contrabandeado do Paraguai. Só que fecharam a fronteira e agora nós estamos sem o remédio dele.

Gaara: GAARA AINDA QUER UM COOKIE!

Tenten: Tó! *Dá um pacote big enorme para ele*

Gaara: Nhumi! Gaara gostar cookies!

Temari: ¬¬'

Gaara: AAAH! IRMÃ MALVADA TAH LANÇANDO OLHAR ASSASSINO PARA O GAARA! PARA! PARA! NÃO ME MATE! SOU MUITO JOVEM E LINDO PARA MORRER!

Tenten: O.o

Sakura: o.o

Sasuke: o.O Devo comentar?

Sakura: Acho melhor não.

Tenten: os médicos dizem que é melhor não contrariar.

Temari: E estão certos.

Gaara: *Correndo em círculos e imitando o barulho de um avião* I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!

Sasuke: NÃO! VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO! *Dá uma voadora nele*

Gaara: x.x

Sakura: AAAH! ELE MORREU!

Tenten: Não morreu não.

Temari: Só está inconsciente.

Karen: AAAAH! GAA-KUN! O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM O MEU LINDINHO?!

Temari: Se importa em dizer quem é você?

Karen: Eu sou a nee-chan da escritora e namorada – futura noiva – do Gaara.

Tenten: Ok então...

Sakura: Aceita café?

Karen: Prefiro chocolate quente.

Sasuke: Blerg!

Karen: Quieto, senão eu peço para a minha nee-chan ressuscitar o Orochimaru, de vestir com um tutu rosa, fazer você comer chocolate e logo em seguida dar um banho de espuma naquela cobra pervertida.

Sasuke: AAAAAH! NÃO! O INFERNO NÃO!

Sakura: O.O Você tem uma grande imaginação, hein?

Karen: Considerando que foi a minha nee-chan que me fez dizer isso, então não, mas como ela é legal, ela vai me fazer diser que sim.

Tenten: *Gota*

Temari: e.e'

Gaara: Gaara quer mais cookies.

**Owari!

* * *

**

**XD!**

**Bom gente, desculpa pela demora, mas sabem como é né? Trabalhos escolares, lição, gente para ver, lugares para conhecer, inspiração para escrever em falta...**

**Eu sei que ficou bem sem sentido, mas foi baseado em "Sunny entre estrelas" e o programa "Sem sentido" lol!  
**

**Mas, enfim, consegui escrever e ainda ficou grandinho.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Gostaria de fazer uma pequena propaganda Aqui: A minha nee-chan, a Kaah Hyuuga, é uma ótima escritora e tem histórias fantásticas esperando para serem lidas, então entrem no canal dela e leiam, porque estamos aqui para isso.**

**E gostaria de agradecer a você nee-chan por ter dedicado a sua história a mim. Sério, fiquei muito emocionada. Não só pela dedicatória mas também pela história ser linda.**

**Enfim, acho que é só.**

**Itachi: Espera ai!**

**Eu: Que foi?**

**Itachi: Você vai mesmo fazer aquilo com o meu irmãozinho?**

**Eu: Se ele for um garoto malvado, então sim.**

**Sasuke: AHHHH! A TREVA! SOCORRO! SAKURA-CHAN! SOCORRO!**

**Eu: *Gota***

**Itachi: *Gota***

**Orochimaru: Itachi! Meu segundo banho de espuma!**

**Itachi: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Eu: ^^" REVIEWS!**


	16. Chapter 16 Fim!

_**O Retorno de Sasuke**_

_**Cap. 16.**_

**OMG! O.O**

**A quanto tempo eu não escrevia nenhum cap pra esta história?**

**Jesus amado...**

**Enfim, desculpe demorar tanto pra escrever. Sério, mil perdões. Mas, agora, eu voltei e voltei com um novo cap dessa fic que eu espero que pelo menos algumas pessoas ainda acompanhem.**

**Enfim, vamos começar...**

**O último cap foi bem Random, então não precisa de um flashback.

* * *

**

**Cap. 16**

_Algum tempo depois... Num dia qualquer_

Tudo estava muito bem, estava tudo muito bom.

Todo mundo estava feliz, todos já sabiam do relacionamento de Sasuke e de Sakura e todos estavam muito felizes por eles.

Era de manhã, lá pras 10 horas mais ou menos e todos na vila já estavam acordados e fazendo alguma coisa.

No caso do nosso casal principal, eles estavam limpando a casa, quando Sai apareceu derrubando a porta seguido de Karin.

Sakura: Sai? Vadia ruiva?

Sasuke: Karin? Lombriga Desmamada?

Sai: Sakura. Sasuke.

Karin: SASUKE-KUN! Bicho Rosa.

Sakura: Posso perguntar o porquê vocês invadiram a minha casa?

Sai: Pode e eu tenho as respostas.

Sakura: E seriam...

Sai: O Sasuke ande te traindo.

Sasuke: Como é que é lençol lavado com Ariel?

(**n/a: pra quem não entendeu o último apelido: Na propagando não diz que Ariel deixa as roupas mais brancas? Então. Deu pra entende agora né?)**

Karin: Sasuke-kun, não precisa negar que você me ama.

Sasuke: O.o Acredite Karin, se eu te amasse, poderiam me internar em algum sanatório e me dar remédios MUITO fortes, porque eu, com certeza, estaria louco.

Sakura: HAHAHA! Nossa, que fora.

Sai: Mas é verdade Sakura. Ele está te traindo!

Sakura: Sai, eu confio no Sasuke e sei que ele não me trairia.

Karin: Mas não devia confiar nele. Ele anda me vendo todas as noites.

Sai: É verdade. Eu vi ele entrando com ela num motel.

Sasuke: Sakura, você sabe que não é verdade né?

Sakura: Claro que sei Sasuke. Mesmo porque, Sai, Karin, caso não tenham notado Sasuke e eu estamos juntos,e digamos que já fizemos mais do que nos beijarmos.

**(n/a: [Kaah, leia isso sim?] O.O OMG! Quando isso aconteceu que eu não lembro? Karen: ¬¬' Você é a autora, espertalhona. Você mesma devia saber. Eu: Hum. Quem sabe eu não lembro fazendo um pequeno Flashback? Karen: ¬.¬' Faz, faz. Itachi: *saindo sei lá da onde* Hey Paah. Voltei de uma missão da Akatsuki! Eu: ITA-KUN! *Pula nele* Itachi: Também senti saudades, mas para de me apertar, pk eu... não... respi...ro. Eu: OMG! Foi maus Ita-kun! ^.V' Karen: O.o Acho que toh sobrando aqui. Itachi: Então, o que tah rolando? Karen: A minha nee-chan boba falou que o Sasuke-kun e a Sakura-chan já fizeram... Você sabe... **_**Aquilo. **_**Só que ela tem que fazer um flashback porque nem ela se lembra quando isso rolou. Itachi: O.O O SASUKE VIROU HOMEM COM A SAKURA-CHAN? TT/-\TT Que orgulho! Meu Ototou está crescendo! Que momento mágico gente! Karen: O.o Eu: E que momento mais gay, Ita-kun. Itachi: Ah, qual é. Ele é meu irmão. Toh feliz por ele. Karen: É, gente, sem querer interromper, o papo está muito bom, mas acho que a Paah tem que voltar pra fic. Eu: OMG! TEM RAZÃO! Que bom que alguém aqui pensa. Haushaus' Vlw nee-chan! Já volto Ita-kun! Karen: ^.^' Ela é doidinha. Itachi: É sim.)**

**Então, voltando pra fic...**

Sai: O.O

Karin: O.O

Sasuke: ^/^

Sakura: ^-^

Sai: Sério?

Sakura: Aham.

Karin: Bom, mas vocês não fazem isso toda noite.

Sasuke: Quem disse? *Fazendo pose para ter um Flashback* **(Tipo, olha pro céu, coloca o dedo indicador no queixo e faz uma pose bem gay)**

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, o que você está fazendo?

Sasuke: Calma Sakura, não atrapalha. Eu estou tendo um flashback.

* * *

_**Flashback onn.

* * *

**_

**AVISO: Aqui vai conter insinuações de Hentai. Não será muito trabalhada como os hentais que eu costumo fazer, mas ainda assim é uma insinuação.**

**Então, caso alguém não goste e não queira ler, mesmo assim, é só pular as partes em **_**itálico.**_

**Obrigada.

* * *

**

_Depois do primeiro beijo que trocaram os dias passaram tranquilamente, mas os corpos de ambos jovens amantes desejavam mais do que apenas beijos, abraços e carinhos. Muito mais._

_E a mente de ambos também sabia disso._

_O corpo e a mente de um ninja são totalmente ligados, mas de forma que até mesmo as mais fortes emoções são capazes de ser escondidas dos olhos alheios, mas isso não quer dizer que Sasuke e Sakura eram tão completamente assim um com o outro._

_Seus corpos e mentes ansiavam cada vez mais pelos toques ousados, pelas caricias, pelos beijos, mas principalmente pelo prazer._

_Não é exatamente fácil conviver todos os dias com a pessoa que mais se ama no mundo e simplesmente ignorar os desejos mais primitivos de todo ser - humano._

_E em uma bela e fria noite, onde a lua predominava no céu escuro, cheia, acompanhada sempre pelas suas belas damas de companhia, cujo brilho sempre fora notado, mas nunca comparado ao da bela esfera prateada, o casal se viu ainda mais tentado aos pecados._

_Naquela bela noite Sasuke e Sakura estavam em seus quartos, tentado dormir, porém não era uma tarefa tão fácil._

_O frio trazia a ambos a ânsia pelo calor um do outro. E quanto mais eles pensavam que o outro poderia estar em seus braços esquentando-se, beijando-se, mais seus corpos ardiam em desejo pelo corpo do outro, nu, tocando as peles frias e ao mesmo tempo aquecidas pelo sangue correndo louco em suas veias._

_Sasuke foi quem tomou a iniciativa e foi para o quarto de Sakura. Já não agüentava mais aquilo. Todos os dias ele se sentia tentado a segurá-la e torná-la sua. Até mesmo os mais simples gestos, como beber um copo d'água tornaram-se provocantes aos seus olhos._

_E naquela noite fria, a faria sua._

_E assim aconteceu._

_Tanto nesta, como nas noites seguintes._

_E nenhum dos dois nunca reclamaria contra isso._

_**Flashback off

* * *

**_

Sasuke: E é assim que tem sido desde então. Sempre que temos a oportunidade, acaba acontecendo.

Sakura: Exatamente.

Sai: O/O

Karin: Éééééé, ele me vê quando você está trabalhando.

Sakura: *suspira* Como, se quando eu saio a porta fica trancada e cercada por ANBUs?

Sai: Bem...

Karin: É...

Ambos: EXPLICA VOCÊ!

Sasuke: Quer saber, vocês tentaram, mas não deu certo. Eu nunca trairia a Sakura e muito menos com uma baranga, ruiva, sem graça, mesquinha, que se acha a rainha da cocada preta, branca, mista e queimada como você Karin.

Sakura: E Sai. Entenda que eu não te amo. Então vá cuidar da sua vida. Vá pra casa. Beba uma cerveja, se divirta com essa prostituta ruiva ai e então me esqueça e siga com a vida. Agora, saiam da minha casa, sim?

Ambos saem de lá espantados e quase chorando.

Sasuke: *Sorrindo maroto* Gostei do toque final que você deu. Foi ótimo.

Sakura: Awn. Obrigada, eu sei. Hahaha.

Sasuke: Então, que tal se nós acabarmos com a limpeza e formos tomar um banho?

Sakura: Claro! Quem vai primeiro? Você ou eu?

Sasuke: Na verdade *A abraça por trás* Eu estava pensando em um banho conjunto.

Sakura: *Cora até ficar da cor do seu cabelo*

Sasuke: Então, o que me diz?

Sakura: Eu digo que você é um pervertido.

Sasuke: *A vira e a faz ficar de frente pra ele, aproximando bem as suas faces* Mas eu sei que você gosta.

Sakura: *Aproximando ainda mais os rostos* Hum, quem disso isso?

Sasuke: * A dá um pequeno selinho* Seus olhos.

Sakura: *O beija* Bem, *O beija de novo* Eles estão certos. *Sorri e o beija*

E vamos acabar por aqui, pra dar um pouco de privacidade para eles.

Agora, sério, todos ficaram muito felizes depois disso.

Eu não vou acabar essa história com um "Viveram felizes para sempre", porque isso não existe. Todos têm brigas, desentendimentos e mágoas; mas é como você lida com tudo isso, como você perdoa e principalmente, o quão grande é o seu amor para perdoar que faz com que o casal seja feliz.

E isso, o nosso casalzinho favorito tem de sobra.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Sério, espero que todos tenham gostado.**

**Queria ir mais longe com essa história, mas como não tenho mais inspiração para escrevê-la, decidi encerrá-la.**

**Mas, ao meu ver, é melhor fazer um final bonzinho do que continuar uma história e deixá-la uma porcaria sendo que não se tem mais inspiração para nada.**

**Quero agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews e a todos que leram e que ainda assim não deixaram reviews.**

**Obrigada Kaah' Hyuuga por sempre me ajudar e ter tempo para ler as coisas que escrevo. Obrigada de coração nee-chan.**

**E, mais uma vez, agradeço a todos que acompanharam esta fic.**

**Obrigada de coração.**

**Beijo, beijo!

* * *

**

**N/B: OOOH GOOOSH The end? ****Eu nunca me dou bem com finais sabem? :S**

***vozinha manhosa e um bico do tamanho do mundo***

**Mas enfim, eu sei que a Paah demorou um poquinhozinho (?) pra continuar com essa fic, mas perdoem ela okay? E, man, QUE FINAL HEIN *-* Eu A-DO-REI MUITO \õ/**

**Esse cap MARAVILHOSO porque ela tá "sem inspiração"... Imagina se tivesse completamente inspirada? Eu morria com a perfeição do cap. *O***

**Bem, surtos a parte, eu dou meu total apoio ao fim da fic, já que a nee-chan tá sem inspiração para continuá-la. Então deixem reviews, please, se não eu vo continuar falando! ASHUASHUA'**

**Paalominha, não precisa me agradecer, é uma honra betar voc, sempre!**

**Enfim, muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam e por favor deixem reviews okay? ;D**

**Beijos, queijos e anexos ;***


End file.
